Twist of Fate
by Echoe Shayne
Summary: Gourry is getting married there is only one problem it's not to lina and now he invits her to his wedding. Where she see's someone that she hasn't talked to in a while what will happen when fate takes a twist
1. the invitation

Standard disclaimers apply u.u that means that I don't own Zel or any of the other slayers  
  
A Twist of Fate By Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Lina walked through the forest alone. The only sound to accompany her was her boots as they trod over the dirt terrain of the well worn path. She was lonely you think that after almost two years she would have gotten used to it but that was the problem she didn't seam to be able to. Sighing she tried to think of something to take her mind off things. Even the treasure that she had stolen from some bandits not to long ago was nothing but a temporary relief. Looking strait ahead she was surprised when she saw someone come running toward her rising her hands she prepared for a incantation but it died in her throat when she saw that he was carrying a white flag and yelling don't hurt me. As if on clique when he stopped in front of her he said that he came in peace. Lina had to bite her bottom lip not to laugh at the young lean youth standing in front of her. He quickly handed her the envelope and then ran from her like he couldn't wait to get away from her. 'Maybe I should fire ball him for being so rude' she thought for a second then curiosity got her and she looked back down at the lavender envelope that she now held in her hand. Her name was written neatly across it With anticipation she ripped it open. Her creamy skin drain white as the words sunk in her fingers tightening on the paper . He's getting married she knew that he would but she didn't think that it would have been this soon. 'Oh come on Lina get real you thought that it would be sooner not later.'  
  
~*~*~*~* Flash back~*~*~* Lina I'm so Sorry What could she say what could she say to that? the truth was that she couldn't say anything so she looked down at her shoes not willing to look him in the eye. "I'll always like you Lina it's just that when I saw Sylphiel again I realized not in that way. the expression on his face turned blank meaning that his serious conversation was over. Besides she's a good cook." Gourry saw Lina lift her head to look at him her eyes blazing as he struggles to remember the last time he had seen her this mad. Taking his confusion to her advantage she rose her hands. FIRE BALL!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The paper fluttered out of her hands laying on the ground as she could do nothing but stare at it. 'Should I go he has some nerve inviting me.' Sighing she crouched down taking the letter once again in her hands 'then again the stupid jellyfish for brain probably forgot why I wasn't even there.' "Might as well go what could it hurt after all." 'Your pride said a little voice in the back of her head.' Though even as she was standing there contemplating it she knew that she would go. With a shrug she started walking again trying to act like nothing had happened thought right now she felt like crying but no she wouldn't let herself she was the great Lina Inverse and nothing got her down nothing. Not even that stupid Jellyfish for brains swords man and she would prove it by being at his wedding even if it killed her. Pausing she wondered if Amelia and Zelgadiss got invited of course they must have if you got invited they most definitely got invited. She wondered now how they where doing and if they where still together Amelia taken Zel back to Saillune with her after the battle with Dark star. She kind of wished that they where her now. Even the overly perky Amelia would be a comfort. 'Zelgadiss.' Well Zel had always been there for someone to talk to but right now there was no one. Frowning she suddenly couldn't wait to get there to be around people that she knew that knew her as something other than Lina Inverse the dragon spooker , the bandit killer.  
  
The place hadn't changed much since she had been there a year and a half ago. Stopping she looked at the somewhat modest sized house that Sylphiel lived in. "Lina is that you." That was all that was heard before there where arms around her. "Yes it's me she said trying to pull out of Sylphiels tight grip, but she didn't have to because she pulled back. "Oh you've changed so much I almost didn't recognize you." 'Yeah right Sylphiel I don't change. I'll always stay the same.' "Where are my manors come in. You know what you should stay with us tonight." She looked at Sylphiel and then to a Gourry that had just walked into the room. Gourry was surprised to see the small red head in the parlor to the house that he had been living in he had invited her but never really expected her to come. Though he was glad that she did he missed her company even if he didn't miss getting fire balled on occasion. There was something special about Lina something that he couldn't put his finger on. Shifting his eyes to Syhpiel he felt his pulse rise. Yes there was something special about Lina he had always known that but Sylphiel. There where no words to describe how she mad him feel. Lina would always be his friend but he knew now that he had always deep down loved Sylphiel he was just to ignorant to believe it. The moment of uneasiness passed as Lina watched Gourry look from her to Sylphiel and when he did she could see the change in his face it all softened and it was as if she wasn't even in the room any more. Sylphiel was looking at Goury with the same dumb awe struck look.but for some reason it didn't make her heart wrench like she thought it should. "Oh yeah as I was saying why don't you stay with us tonight?" "No I think I'll stay at a inn." "If you want to I guess.' She said sounding a little hurt.  
  
I should have just stayed Lina thought flinging herself on the bed after all it was late it wouldn't have hurt but she didn't think that she could have stood it. So she tried to go to sleep but it wouldn't come.  
  
Here she was again at the small house there where people here today. Most of them she didn't know but Sylphiel caught her eye because she was standing next to a certain blonde that she had gotten to know very well Filia was talking with a child with aqua hair next to her. 'Valgav' she thought but was soon interrupted when she heard them both say it at the same time. "Your wearing that?" She looked down at what she was wearing not seeing anything wrong with it. It was the same maroon outfit that she wore everyday. "Yeah." "Come with us." Filia said pulling on her arm. Sylphiel grinned she had already thought that Lina would need something to wear so she had gotten several dresses already. "What are you doing." "Your going to wear a dress." Filia said with a smile on her face. "What about her she'd not even wearing a dress and she's getting married." "That's just because Gourry can't see the dress." "Yeah but but." "But what Lina." said Filia raising her mace. Lina backed away a little both Sylphiel and Filia taking that to their advantage backing her into the corner. This was a bad thing to make her feel trapped. I should fire ball them I should teach them for trying to get me into a dress 'no I will not ruin the wedding but I will not wear a dress either.' "Please Lina." She looked at Sylphiel and her heart softened a little but nothing was going to get her into a dress. 'Oh why did I come there still a chance to fire ball them.' but how could she when Sylphiel was standing there looking at her like that. "Hey guys what are you all doing in here?" Said a chipper voice from the doorway. 'No No please not her not now.' Lina thought she didn't have to see her to know who it was. "What going on here." Amelia asked walking into the room 'Its all over now ' Lina thought going into panic as she saw the light pink dress that Amelia was wearing.  
  
Oh man how did I end up in this she had been dead set against it but some how the three woman had gotten in her a dress. At least it wasn't the worst of the five dresses that Sylphiel had for her to chose from. It was a maroon fuchsia color that remind her of her sorceresses outfit. She looked in the mirror with the other three women looking at her with approving smile. 'It could be worse.' she cringed at the thought of the pink dress with puffy sleeves and lace all over.  
  
Zelgadiss walked into a the small crowed seeing that Gourry was standing there looking unbearably happy. He thought about walking up to him but stopped short deciding to watch instead of participate. This was funny he had always thought that he would be coming to Lina and Gourry's wedding and here he finds out that Gourry is marrying Sylphiel. Lina he wondered if she would be here. As if to answer his question he heard shouting coming from the house looking he Saw Sylphiel and Filia trying to pull out a struggling Lina with Amelia pushing her from behind. "No No I don't want to go out there like this please don't make me." She was trying to pull out of their grips but it was somewhat impossible "Like this he thought taking a good look at Lina his breath caught in his throat she was in a dress that was a rare thing. Though he couldn't see why she looked beautiful. The material clung to her lithe frame swinging out at her hips stopping at her knees. The thin straps over her shoulders showed off the creamy complexion of her skin also making it appear that she had bigger breasts. Walking toward them he stopped a few feet away from them. It was Amelia that noticed him first. Mr. Zelgadiss she said stepping away from Lina and wrapping her arms around him. Zel looked down surprised at her before clearing his throat and stepping back. "Hey Zel why don't you save me for these mad women.?" Lina said taking the opportunity to back away from them. " Doesn't she look Nice." Amelia asked looking up at Zel. "You look beautiful." He said ignoring Amelia seeing color rise to Linas cheeks he realized that he had said it out loud. Feeling his own cheeks start to flame he turned away. "Now to do something with your hair." Amelia said picking a lock up out of the mass that was tumbling down her back. "Oh yes." Said Filia looking excited. "Oh no you don't I'll fireball you all before you touch me again." They all took a step toward her. "How rude I haven't seen Zel in forever and you don't even give me a minute to talk to him." Lacing her arm though she started walking. Amelia stared dumbly as Lina pulled Zel from her grasp and they walked away.  
  
"Thanks for being there Zel." "It's can't have been that bad." "Bad how would you like to be poked and prodded?" Them trying to make you fit in when you know that you don't. Not willing to accept you for who you are so they try to change you. She wouldn't say that out loud thought for fear that she might be laughed at. That she might drive somebody away now that she finally had someone to talk to if only for a little while. They walked for a little while before sitting down to wait for the ceremony to start. "You look good Zel." Zel was ready to disagree he never looked good he always looked like a monster. If it where someone else he would have ripped into them. This was Lina talking though and she sometimes forgot the fact so he smiled if only for her And was reward by a smile of her own. "So what has the great Lina Inverse been up to?" "The usual. And what has the Infamous Zelgadiss Graywars been up to?" "The usual." They must have been sitting there longer than they thought because the music started playing and they looked up seeing that Gourry was already standing out in front of everybody. And that Sylphiel had started walking down the isle to meet him. Sylphiel looked beautiful in a long flowing white gown it's hem lightly swishing against the ground as she walked. A lace veil hiding her smiling face from the crowd. Gourry looked like he was the happiest man in the world. Lina looked at Gourry he was so happy. I could have never made him that happy she thought continuing to stare as Sylphiel stopped at his side. Zel looked from Gourry and Sylphiel to the crowd Amelia was sitting not to far away from them looking at him with a dreamy gaze. Shaking his head slightly he looked away. It was funny the thought came back to him again. The thought that he would be coming to Lina and Gourrys wedding.  
  
As they started their vows his eyes settled on the small red head appearing uncomfortable in her dress next to him. She's thinking the same thing. Her eyes where looking at something far away right now like she had no idea where she was. "Lina Inverse I'm going to make you pay." A raspy male voice said from the back of the crowd. Lina turned recognizing the man as a bandit that she had robbed not to long ago. He wasn't alone before she could say anything they rushed forward into the guest. Crap I can't do anything big or I'll hurt all the other people here. She had to wait for them to get close. "FIRE BALL." she yelled watching the bandit in front of her fall to his feet in a charred heap. "Lina Inverse." Turning the man was already coming down with his sword she reached for the sword that should have been at her side only to remember that it was probably laying in there with the rest of her cloths. Reaching her hand up toward him. "FIRE.." the word dies in her throat as pain reputed from her side she had been to slow. "FIREBALL." the man collapsed but she didn't have time to think of that they kept coming at her.  
  
Zel was fairing well with his sword he didn't dare use magic for fear that he would hurt some of the guests. Hearing Lina yell and flashes of light every now and then told him that she wasn't taking the same precaution.  
  
Watching her last opponent fall she world around looking for her next but there was no one else comming toward her the place was littered with bodies. Cringing with pain she prepared to cast recovery. "You little bitch you ruined my wedding." That stopped her more like stunned her into not moving she had never heard Sylphiel cuss. Staring at her blankly she was oblivious that she was the center of attention. Looking at Sylphiel her pretty dress was ripped with splotches of dirt and blood that must have splattered on her. "I don't know why we even invited you." Gourry stepped behind her putting his hands on her shoulders in silent agreement. The pair kept going in and out of focus as the ground started spin beneath her feet. "Your nothing but trouble I wish you where dead." This surprised Gourry he had never heard her talk like this ever she was pissed. Lina could do nothing just standing there listening to what they where saying. "What you did was a great injustice and I can not forgive you." Amelia shouted from the crowd. "You've always been trouble Lina it just fallows you around. She right why did we invite you?" "It wasn't her fault." Zel said his eyes shifting from Gourry and Sylphiel. He looked at her now. She could get over what Sylphiel said to her but he wasn't so sure how she would react to what Gourry had said. He waited for her to dragon slave the whole lot of them but nothing. 'Good old Zel.' She wanted to look for him in the crowd but she couldn't do anything but look forward. Sylphiel went fuzzy but this time she didn't come back into focus. Everything started to fad black the last thing she remembered was the sensation of falling. Her eyes startled him making him take everything into consideration Rushing forward he caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground his hands griping at the material of his dress that was slick with blood. Gourry took everything into to consideration Seeing lina fall he focused on something more than her face. Zel was holding her crouched in a puddle of blood. "Oh my god I killed her," Sylphiel screamed. Turing to face Gourry yet still not trying to take her eyes off Lina "I killed her Gourry." "I know I'll help I can help I'll help." She was babbling uncontrollably now taking a step toward them she reached out her hand. Zel drew back puling away from Sylphiel's out reached hand. "Don't even think of touching her." "Bring her inside." Gourry was the one that was speaking because Sylphiel had lapsed into incoherency again. Zel looked at them a second before starting to walk away there was only one inn in this town she had to have been staying there. The blood was starting to slow but the wound was too serious to have already started to close so he took it as a bad sign.  
  
"Mommy why was everybody so mean to that woman.?" The small boy with aqua hair asked pulling on the skirt to Filias dress. "I don't know honey." Filia said turning her attention to Val. "Is she goings to die." All Filia could do was look at him and shake her head. I don't know honey I don't know."  
  
laying her on the bed she was as white as the sheets she rested upon. Something was wrong the room was too quite. Then it hit him he couldn't hear her breathing. He leaned closer in attempts to hear something but nothing not even with his chimera hearing could he make out anything. Putting his ear to her chest he heard her heart thumping faintly.  
  
Filia and Amelia stood just outside the door while Gourry and a shocked Sylphiel stood further down the hall with Val hovering some where in- between. They stood there listening as Zel cast recovery. Nothing he still couldn't hear her breathing casting it again he looked down at her. They heard him cast it again only then did they brave looking in. He still couldn't hear it. Putting his ear to her chest once more he heard her heart beat slow to a stop. "Lina!!" Casting recovery out of desperation he continued to listen. Nothing silence only the sound of his own labored breathing greeted his straining ears Reaching up he clasped her shoulders in his hands Shaking her franticly. The five faces crowed at the door where now terrified Zel never lost his cool yet right now he appeared on the verge of insanity as he continued to shake a unresponsive Lina. Right then they knew. Sylphiel burst into tears 'it's was all my fault.' her mind kept repeating to her before everything went blank and she was only left with the scene in front of her. What was going on here why was there so much blood. "What's wrong." She asked stepping forward looking at the pair with a vacant expression. Zel heard the voice and turned his head trying not to cry but he knew that he must have been. "Her heart it's.... he couldn't get out the rest his throat closed up not letting him get the rest of the sentance out.  
  
End of part 1 ^.^ 


	2. I'll never forvie them

I don't own. ^.^ thanks to those that did review. I don't have a beta reader maybe that's why there mistakes because I correct myself in my head when I read it. Please read and review  
  
Echoe Shayne  
  
Sylphiel stood there the blank expression still playing over her lovely features. "Let me help." She should have known these people She had seen them before at lest something in the back of her mind was telling her that she did but the rest of her was not willing to listen. "No get away all of you get away." Zel looked at them eyes flashing with anger as they all backed out of the room in fear of his raff.  
  
Kneeling on the floor he kept buried his face in her stomach. He couldn't help it he should have been there to help he should have gotten mad when Gourry and Sylphiel started to tear into her. He should have realized that something was wrong with her. "Lina.!!!" The scream escaped his throat bringing with it all the raw emotion that was tarrying his insides apart. Everybody had backed further down the hall knowing that Zel had good hearing and not wanting him to know that they where there. Guilt racking them as they heard Zel's anguished scream from inside the room. All that they could do was sit there and wait for everything to settle down the heart wrenching sound of his cry still hanging in the air around them. Gourry looked worriedly down at his wife she was standing there still with a worried expression as if noticing he was looking at her she turned toward him. "What happened to them?" Her voice was soft and caring and it made his heart break. Amelia was watching Gourry and Sylphiel yet was still trying to listen to what was going on in the now quite room. Poor Sylphiel she couldn't handle it she thinks it's all her fault so she's forgotten it all. 'It's partly your fault too said a little voice inside of her head. You never tried to defend her.' Looking down she was ashamed she had committed a great injustice and she had to make up for it somehow  
  
"Lina don't leave me." It was barely above a whisper as he spoke. Blackness there was blackness all around her yet there was a voice, somebody was talking to her telling her not to leave. Leave what do they mean she was right here. Turning in a around in a circle she saw that she was alone. But somebody was talking and they sounded so sad. Why do they sound so sad? turning around once more there was nothing only the sound of that voice. "Please Lina." Your the only one that never thought I was a monster I don't want you to go. She was running trying to reach the voice trying to see who was so sad then she was surrounded by pain. It consumed her body wanting her to go back. Telling her that she was not wanted here. But it was the voice that kept her there. "Please Lina come back to me." "Come back to me or I swear to L sama that I will find a way to get you back." He was pretty sure that he wasn't making any sense but that didn't matter at the moment She longed for release from the pain but the voice comforted her making her feel safe making her feel wanted. The pain would be nothing if she could erase the sorrow from this voice. Thump, Thump. It pounded in his ears for a second he thought that he was listening so hard that he was hearing his own heat beat. But it continued beneath his ear slow and rhythmic. Thump, thump. There was a sharp intake of breath and her chest began to rise and fall again a little uneven but settling down after a few breaths. Looking up he expected her ruby eyes to flutter open but nothing. She remained there looking pale yet peaceful. But she was alive and that was all that mattered to him in the world right now. Wrapping his arms around her waist he let his head rest against her stomach again listening to her heart beat afraid that it might stop any second.  
  
They had sat in the hallway for hours her heart stopped was the thought running through everybody's head. Gourry was leaning against the wall holding Sylphiel who after the brief episode had collapsed crying muttering that she was sorry over and over again. Filia was sitting on the floor holding a sleeping Val her fingers playing absentmindedly with his aqua locks Amelia looked at the open door. Pushing away from the wall she took a deep breath mustering up some courage she started walking moving fast trying not to think. She had to pause in the door way the coppery smell of drying blood meeting her nose. Blood when she first looked in the room it was all she could see then everything else started to come into focus but it too was covered in blood. Zel was kneeling by the bed ,in a puddle of the red liquid, his head resting against Lina stomach. It appeared that he was asleep. steadying herself she took a step into the room. "Get out." Zel said not even bothering to look up. "I only wanted." "Well excuse me, I will never forgive you for the injustice of ruining their wedding." He said throwing her own words back at her. It hit Amelia she had said that she had been fuming at her instead of noticing what was going on and she felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh Zel I'm so sorry." "I am not the one that you should be apologizing to now get out and close the door. He said now realizing that they kept coming in because he hadn't bothered to close it himself.  
  
He sat there in the same position the sun had set and rose again pouring in the un shuttered window. 'Why wont you wake up Lina?' he looked up at her face her dark eyelashes resting against her pale cheeks. Another day passed and he hadn't been able to make himself leave her side. The nock on the door came. It was probably Sylphiel again so he ignored it not wanting to let her in. "Zel I know that your in there" Amelia's voice said. "Amilia was shocked when Zel opened the door standing there with blood all over him the first thing she did was look for a wound but of course it wasn't his blood it was Lina's." The coppery smell was worse than it had been the last time that she had been there. Consuming her as she stood in the door way giving her mouth the taste of metallic zing. The sight was terrible blood was dried on the floor. Lina was laying on the bed. She could see the slight rise and fall of her breath but she didn't dare ask any questions. She was still covered in blood and the once white sheets where coated with a thick layer of it. "I really came to tell you that I'm having water to bathe with and clothes sent up." She knew it was a small thing and it didn't make up for what she had said in her mind but she wanted to help. Amelia had left and for the first time he looked around the room what he saw was terrifying. There was blood everywhere he was lucky Lina was still alive after losing so much blood. Looking at Lina he knew that he had to get her out of those cloths possibly give her a bath but how could he do that? He didn't think that Lina would appreciate it much if he gave her a bath himself. Fist thing was first he had the room cleaned up the kindly old man that owned the inn was standing there now with a mop. "How did this happen young man." The older man stood there looking at Zel but he could have been miles away. His eyes where focused on the Red head that lay in the bed. "I'll have some fresh linens sent up and a bath. You and the young lady really should get cleaned up." 'Me' for the first time he looked down the entire front of his outfit was stained with Lina's blood it was odd that he never noticed this but he nodded at the mans words. The old man frowned he had been the one to show him to this room. This young man hasn't left it in two and a half days he realized looking at how tired he was. It was a miracle that the woman on the bed was even alive seeing what bad shape she had been in when they arrived. "perhaps you should get some rest one of the five other people in your party could watch her." He didn't take any time to think about the five other people that the man may have been referring to but one thing was clear he would be the one to watch her. "No I'm fine." "Very well then." 'He cares for this woman?' He thought as he turned to leave . The man left only to come back about ten minutes later with a large wooden tub and about five other people carrying buckets of hot water as well as someone with new sheets for the bed. He picked up Lina as he watched two women strip the bed and flip the mattress before putting on the new linens. Lina felt so light in his arms her head resting against his shoulder. Then came the task of giving her bath. The old man paused at the door looking at the other mans obvious plight as he continued to hold the woman in his arms. "Is there something else that I can get you?" "Yes as a matter of fact there is he said brightening a little. Could you please see if there is someone down there by the name of Filia and have her come up. Also see if they can come up with something for Lina to wear."  
  
Filia stood in front of Zel about three minutes after he had sent the old man to get her. Filia was shocked at Linas appearance. She couldn't begin to imagine how bad it had been before the place had been cleaned up. "Hears the shirt." Zel motioned his head toward the bed meaning for her to sit it there. "What did you want me to come up here for." "I want you to give Lina a bath." "Give Lina a bath?" She asked confused for a second. "Oh ok." she said realizing why Zel was asking for help with this. After some thought he would put her in the tub with her dress on. Filia took a deep breath as the water soon turned red with blood. Taking her dress off she gasped. There was a jagged scar on her side marring her pale skin. 'That shouldn't be there I heard him cast recovery on her.' Yet it was still there. "Where did you come up with a shirt so fast he asked looking at the shirt laying on the bed." " It's Gourry's." Filia said his words taking her out of her thoughts. "Gourry just happened to be carrying a extra shirt around with him." A blush crept up on Filia's cheeks and she was thankful that Zelgadiss was turned the other way. " Actully No lets just say that there are some people down there gawking at a man with no shirt." If the situation had been different he could have smiled but the situation wasn't so he just stared at the shirt. "umm Zelgadiss?" He could hear the questioning in her voice yet he still didn't turn around. "Yes?" "How am I supposed to get her to the bed?" There was something that he hadn't thought about. "Never mind I got it. a very pleased sounding Filia said. "Close your eyes." She demanded. "Why?" Zel asked taken back at her request. "Just do it." He did as she said and felt her hands guiding him toward the tub. the front of his feet hit the side of the tub. "Ok Now pick her up." Filia said guiding his hands to the water. Zel felt his hands come in contact with slick flesh. Carefully he picked her up keeping his eyes closed the entire time. He blushed feeling the water from her body soak into his shirt Then he felt a rush of air right before Filia spoke again. "Ok you can open your eyes now." Filia said letting the Towel settle down over Lina's Body. "Zel opened his eyes but didn't look down as he put her on the bed he turned his head to the side Filia smiled at how considerate he was. "I did put a towel over her. Now what about you I'm getting you out of those clothes. He had to admit that Filia was efficient she went and had someone bring up more water emptying the other. "Now give me your cloths I'll have them washed." "I don't have any other clothes." Zel said his voice sounding shocked "Well look at what your wearing you can't stay in those." After much arguing Filia was standing out side the door waiting for Zelgadiss to hand her his clothes.  
  
' God what if she wakes up now' Zel thought looking at her form on the bed. He was standing there with nothing but a towel covering her lower half waiting for Filia to bring back his cloths. He had to admit that the bath had been refreshing but the anxiety that he was feeling right now was just to much to bear. His cheeks where stained red as he turned his back from Lina. 'Hurry up Filia'  
  
He sat there he sat there for what seamed forever minutes dragged by turning into hours, hours into days. Still no change. Two weeks two weeks had passed. Nothing had changed not even her eye lashes had fluttered in that time. Everything was the same. Filia and Amelia would come check in on them he would let Filia in most of the time but he made Amelia wait for her by the door. Syphiel and Gourry came but he wouldn't even acknowledge them letting them stand outside the door as long as they wanted to. He would get as much water down Lina's throat as he could. Always by her side willing her to wake up. Then night would come and he would fall asleep with his head resting on her stomach never her chest for fear if she woke up he didn't want to get dragon slaved. Listening to the sound of her heart beat as he went to sleep afraid that it might suddenly cease beating. Right now he was sitting on her bed his fingertips tracing down the side of her cheek. Some of her hair brushing against the back of his hand.  
  
The weary five entered the inn sitting in the lobby like they did every day. "My my what's with the gloomy faces around here I absolutely love it." Xelloss said appearing next to them looking at the down cast faces of the group. "Ah my precious Filia long time no see." He said giving her a smile. Filia looked up at him but couldn't even give her usual come back. "Guess what's going on here your acting like somebody's on their death bed." Xelloss said in his usual happy demeanor. Surprised when Sylphiel burst into tears at his words. "Ok sorry I asked well I'm tired of talking to you losers I came to talk to Lina so if you would tell me where she is I'll be on my way." This only made Sylphiel cry harder.  
  
Lina had to be in one of the rooms upstairs. He materialized in a room with a lovely young blonde who had just apparently gotten out of the bath tub. Shocked the blond turned toward him. "How did you get here?" Not even waiting for him to answer she reached back her hand and slapped him. 'humm the sight was well worth the slap' he thought leaving the room as the blonde drew back her hand again. After popping into the wrong room several times though none as exciting as the first to his disappointment he finally appeared in one that held a chimera and certain sorceress. "Hahah Very Funny what is this got tired of me playing jokes on you so you decided to play one on me?" Zel Looked up seeing the trickster priest standing there. "What are you doing here. leave now." "Bravo and you play your part so well but shouldn't Gourry be the one up here with her?" Zel was trying to understand why the fruitcake just kept babbling on. But what he did next made his blood boil. "Come on Lina jokes over now I'm not going to fall for it. Thought I do admit Sylphiel and stone boy put on a good show." He was by the bed and Zel was about tell him to leave again. Xelloss looked down at Lina she even looked pale laying there not moving once the entire time he had been there. Reaching down he slapped her cheek not supper hard but none to gently. Still she did nothing. Zel's eyes glowed with blue fire as he looked at the man. Xellos felt something hit him from the side as he was waiting for Lina to open her eyes. Instead he was now laying on the floor with a very angry Zelgadiss on top of him. "Where do you get off touching her." Xellos was taken back that the venom in his voice and was about to comment on what a good actor he was then he looked up Zelgadiss was looking down at him with pure hatred that wasn't what got him though it was the sorrow lurking there beyond it. This was real. Before he had time to say anything Zel was pummeling him with his stone fists. "You ever touch her again and I will rip the arms right off your body."  
  
The Five where still sitting there when Xellos reappeared. All where a little taken back at his appearance. They had never seen him with much more than a scratch before. "Why didn't you guys tell me. Than I could have avoided getting into a little mess." "Mess." Filia was the one that asked looking at him with a little concern "Yeah you know he does pack a mean punch. He said rubbing his jaw a black eye already closing his right eye shut. Well I guess that I should have expected that he is made out of stone." They just looked at him as he continued to talk as if forgetting that they where even there. as if he was talking to himself. "I mean what did I do that was so wrong I only slapped her because I thought it was a joke and gees you would think that I committed so heinous crime the way that rock head came after me." Not hearing anyone agree with him he turned his head and looked at them. Each of them where staring at him with blazing eyes ready to tear him to shreds. "Oh come on." he said putting up his hands in front of him in self-defense. They all took a joint step toward him as he backed up a step. "Oh come on Guys it's me." he said trying to laugh. "We Know." they said with a evil grin on their faces.  
  
End of part 2 ^.^ reviews mean that you get the next part 


	3. I know they're sorry

Hi hi I don't own slayers u.u Thanks to those that did review And thanks for taking the time to read my story Please review  
  
Echoe Shayne  
  
"Ok I can see that I'm not wanted here." Xellos said disappearing once again.  
  
Zel sat down on the bed next to Lina her skin was still pale but a red mark graced one of her cheeks he had meant to cast recovery on it but that isn't what he was doing instead he found himself leaning closer to her kissing her cheek gently. Shocked he straitened back up watching her to see if she was going to wake up. 'I guess that I'm no prince' Why? Had he really just done what he thought he did? Why did he do it? If Lina found out. how he felt. How he felt he didn't know how he felt. Lina was his friend she was the only one that had always treated him like a human being. She was his friend he had come to consider her his best friend still there was always something else there.  
  
Amelia sat in the lobby her nerves racked how could she just sit here like this but what else was there that she could do? guilt she felt so guilty how could she have said those things? She hadn't meant to say them she had heard Sylphiel and jumped in without even thinking about it. Poor Sylphiel if she felt this bad she couldn't even begin to think how bad Sylphiel felt. She had to make up for it some how she had to fix this great injustice. Jumping up out of the chair with one hand raised toward the ceiling  
  
"I will right these great injustices." she said saying her thoughts out loud making it her mission.  
  
Sylphiel looked at Amelia as she bolted from her chair smiling at her words. It felt awkward on her lips it was the first time that she had smiled in a long time. Val rolled his eyes and got up leaving the room.  
  
Zel heard the knock on the door but didn't say anything afraid that the person would come in and take one look at his face and know everything. Despite this he heard the door open he turned expecting it to be a Filia, Amelia or maybe even a Sylphiel that had gotten tired of him not letting her in. Instead it was a young boy with aqua hair 'Val' his mind told him. Val looked at the man sitting next to a very pail woman who he had learned was named Lina. The man looked so sad taking his time before turning his attention to him. "Can I stay here with you a while I'm getting tired of hearing about injustice." Zel knew that if he was in Val position that he would want out too so he nodded. Seeing the man nod he took a seat next to Lina. Val looked down her face was pail and there was a faint pink mark on her cheek. It was already beginning to fade but still it made him mad.  
  
" He deserved what he got."  
  
Zel saw that he was looking at Lina's cheek.  
  
"Yeah he did." he smiled a little half smile which was all he could manage I think I like him.  
  
"You know I don't understand." not seeing what he was saying Zel waited for him to explain.  
  
"I asked my mom and she said that Lina wasn't a bad person. I don't see why they had to get so mad at her." His mom 'he must talking about Filia.' " I mean that they may have came for her but it wasn't like she intended to ruin the wedding."  
  
He was amazed at how wise the boy was for his young age but than again he was thinking with the mind of a child he had to remember that. He wasn't a criminal mastermind that had turned good. He was a eight or nine year old boy. The world hadn't left it's mark yet on how cruel it could really be.  
  
"But I do know one thing they are sorry for what they did."  
  
"What do you mean I don't know where he's at" Filia yelled looking at Gourry but he just sat there blinking at her. Seeing his blank expression she turned to Sylphiel and Amelia who where sitting there hoping that Filia wouldn't be to mad that they had lost her son.  
  
"I mean I go out for a minute and you guys lose him?" No that she could really blame them he did have the tendency to wonder.  
  
"Val." she yelled at the top of her lungs knowing what kind of mischief that boy could get into without even trying.  
  
They where interrupted by the sound of someone yelling Val's name. "Uh oh I never told anyone where I was going." Zel shook his head. "I better go I have to get to her before her tail starts showing or I'll be in big trouble." With that he leapt of the bed and ran out the door closing it again behind him.  
  
Vals words came back to him. 'But I do know one thing they are sorry for what they did.' That may be true. Zel didn't like to think of himself as the kind of person that would hold a grudge other than that he had with Rezo he had been pretty good at that. Though now when it came to Lina he didn't think that he would be able to forgive either of them. He had almost lost her if she didn't wake up there was still a chance that he might lose her. He was being unfair and he knew it. One day he might be able to say that he could forgive them but he didn't know if he would ever mean it. Then there was Lina to deal with. How did he really feel about her? She was his friend right? His thoughts from earlier came back to him. He had kissed her. The truth was that he... That Lina was special. Shaking his head he tried to bring himself to reality but reality hurt. He was tired he was so tired. Laying down on the bed he closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
"Where where you?" Filia asked seeing Val come running toward her. Val let his breath out seeing that she wasn't upset enough for her tail to show yet. Glancing at the other people in the room he saw that they had quieted down a bit Amelia was no longer spouting about justice and for once Sylphiel actually looked rational. But she had lost the glow that had been around her when he first met her. The only one that hadn't majorly changed was the blond swords man. he would sit there with a blank look on his face most of the time. Every now and thought he would look up at him and think that he was the saddest person in the world. He knew now that, that assumption had been wrong the man that they called Zelgadiss was. When he had walked into that room today he could almost feel the pain radiating out of him. He cared very much for Lina he could tell but he had no idea what was going on the way Amelia acted you would think that Zelgadiss was hers. Maybe he was and Lina was a close friend and he would have acted like this no matter what even if it had been somebody else. But something in the back of his mind that yes he might have been worried but he wouldn't have gone overboard like he did for anyone but Lina. Being to young to grasp what that exactly meant and the others being to wrapped up in what was happening to really take a look at what was going on it went unnoticed by every except the little boy who didn't even fully understand.  
  
Xellos had healed himself but he swore that he could still feel his face throbbing. Damn that Zelgadiss did he have to attack him like that? Though now that he had the time to think about it he was sorry for slapping Lina. If he would have known that it wasn't a joke than he would have never done it. He had expected her to pop up laughing instead she had laid there motionless and a very mad chimera had tackled him. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed that something was really wrong. But of course he didn't pay attention he never paid attention life was joke to him. Rubbing his hand over his right eye just to make sure that it wasn't swollen he continued to sit there wondering if Filia was going to show up.  
  
Filia nerves where racked they where still there they didn't usually leave till late. Today when she had been out she had run into Xellos that was why it had taken her longer. She had been walking back when all the sudden there he was right in front of her.  
  
*~*~*~* flash back*~*~* "Filia Darling there you are." Xelloss said suddenly appearing in her path. Filia had been looking at the ground. Not paying attention just wanting to get back. Then she heard Xelloss's voice but before she could think of where he was she had bumped into him losing her balance she started to fall back. Xellos reached out catching her. 'After all you have to keep the person you want to talk happy' "What do you want Xellos." She said looking at him with venom before pulling out of his grasp. He looked at her and considered saying his favorite answer. But above all else he knew how to get what he wanted and Making Filia mad would get him no where. "I'm just concerned that's all." "Yeah right." She scoffed in his face before starting to walk away from him. "I want to know what happened to Lina and your going to tell me Filia." There was something in his voice some seriousness that was never there that made her turn to face the purple haired priest. "I don't have time to tell you I have to get back." "Fine than meet me on the north outskirts of town at sunset." "I might consider it." She said turning around and starting to walk back to the inn." "No you will be there Filia."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Should she go should she? Xellos couldn't be trusted. Yet he had seamed so concerned and that was so unlike him. Than again if the others found out they would be mad especially after what he had done this afternoon. It would be like conspiring with the Enemy what would Zelgadiss think if he ever found out no doubt that he would be furious. The sun out side was starting to set. All she could do was sit there and look at it.  
  
"Gah." He turned around and hit the tree she wasn't coming. The sun had gone down hours ago and still there was no sign of Filia. He had been so sure that she would come but he guessed that he was wrong still he would wait a little longer. No he knew he would wait there all night. So he let himself sink to the ground his back leaning against the tree that he had moments ago hit.  
  
She was still sitting there the sun had set hours ago. Gourry and Sylphiel where sleep and so was Val. Looking back out the window she made up her mind. getting up she started walking toward the door. Standing in the doorway she looked back one more time just to make sure that every one was asleep.  
  
"What you don't know wont hurt you." she whispered into the dark.  
  
Xelloss was sitting there fuming when Filia finally came back into view but he didn't want her to know about his current mood so he forced his normal smile on his face. At first she saw him he was sitting against three with a mixture of emotions on his face. but when he saw her he was suddenly in front of her with his regular smile.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
She just looked at him maybe it was a mistake coming out here he was just smiling being his usual self like he had no care in the world. He couldn't stand her silence letting the smile drop off his face he frowned.  
  
"Please tell me what happened Filia." There it was the seriousness again. Looking up at him she saw that he was no longer smiling.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Maybe it's my secret." she said  
  
"Don't play games with me I'm not in the mood for them." 'imagine that who would have ever thought I would say that.' Xelloss thought shock at his own words  
  
Val woke up looking to the chair that his mother had occupied he found that it was empty. With a sleepy grin he got up walking up the stairs. Zel look up at the knock and watched as a very sleepy looking Val walked into the room "Any change he asked looking at the bed." where both of them still resided. Sadly he shook his head. "Oh." Val took the spot that he had occupied earlier "I bet she was energetic." Val said looking down at the petite red head Zel head snapped up to look at him about to ask where he had gotten that from but his gold eyes looked miles and miles away.  
  
~*~*~Flash*~*~ Crimson eyes looking up at him. ~*~*~*~*  
  
Where had that come from he looked down at dark eyelashes resting on pail cheeks where her eyes red like rubies? He struggled to remember he knew that he had seen her at the wedding but where her eyes that color? ~*~Flash~*~  
  
The crimson eyes narrow. *~*~*~*  
  
Could it be?  
  
~*~Flash~*~ The eyes flash with determination the scene pan back and a face comes into focus it is that of a lovely red head glaring with those soulful eyes, eyes that refused to give up. The set of her jaw in a mocking smile like she scoffs at anything that tries to get in her way. *~*~*~*  
  
Zel watched in amusement as Val got up off the bed and started walking toward the door. When he got there he just stood looking at them.  
  
"I wouldn't worry."  
  
He was taken back at the voice it wasn't the voice of a child. It wasn't Val's voice it was deeper older it was the voice that he remembered from not to long ago. It was Valgav's voice. Blinking he saw a tall lithe framed man with the same aqua hair as the boy that had stood there seconds ago. He should have felt threatened but he didn't so he sat where he was in a state of readiness just incase he was wrong.  
  
"Lina's going to live."  
  
He turned his back from them and took a step over the threshold there he paused.  
  
"If I know Lina Inverse she doesn't know when to give up."  
  
Blinking the small boy was standing there again.  
  
"Well I should go if mom gets back before I do she'll get worried." then he took off running down the stairs. He should have been scared he should have been worried. Instead he felt better now that he had heard someone tell him that Lina was going to be ok.  
  
Amelia walked up the stairs carrying a try of food like she did every morning and just like every other morning she paused outside the door listening. But unlike every morning she didn't hear rustling from inside usually when she got up here Zelgadiss would be pacing back and forth. Opening the door she stood there. Zelgadiss was kneeling next to the bed his head turned toward the door. As she let her eyes play over the scene they drifted to see that Zel was holding. onto Lina's hand. His thumb making small circular motions as if caressing her skin. 'He's so caring' she thought tilting her head to side as she continued to look at them. 'He must be really tired not to have woken up.' setting the tray down on a table next to the door she backed out of the room.  
  
Xellos sat there dazed he had been sitting there since Filia left. Some part of him still thought it was a joke. No he knew that it wasn't but he wanted to believe it was. He had heard everything. Wow who would have thought Sylphiel had it in her. He smiled letting out a breath of air in a rush. Who would have thought it, him sitting here because he was worried. Things like this weren't supposed to happen. He was carefree. He never had to think about anybody but himself innless maybe he had to do something for Zelas. Despite that his thoughts where plagued with a certain red head. His thoughts kept drifting back to the scar that Filia had told him about. Did she know what that meant? She said it like she thought it was something important but he didn't think she knew exactly what.  
  
Inside the room Zel was still asleep his hand, clutching onto Lina's. "Lina." he mumbled in his sleep.  
  
End of part 3 ^.^ 


	4. go get um

Hi hi me again  
  
Here the next chap ^.^ I love reviews reviews are my friend thanks for taking the time to ready my story  
  
Echoe Shayne  
  
I have to know I have to know what it means. The look on Xelloss's face when she said something about the scar told her that it was important . He had paused as if not believing her when she told him about it. So it had to be. Xellos never faltered he always knew what he was going to say. either that or he had no idea what he was going to say but went on talking any way.. But he had been silent when she had told him this She had kept it to herself when she had seen it now looking at the rest of the group she wondered if she should ask them. Sylphiel was the most likely to know but what if it was something bad? she didn't want to make the poor girl have another break down. Gourry well he was just ignorant there was no way he could know. Amelia? no I can't ask her. There was no way that she would be able to get it out of Xellos he would just look at her and say that world famous line that he loved so much. She didn't think that she could take that in fact right now just the thought of it was enough to make her furious.  
  
Amelia came down the stairs with a smile on her face. 'Zelgadiss was so caring even if he did at times try to hide it from people.' But it's not healthy for him to stay up there like he does. He should let some of us watch Lina. 'Lina are you going to wake up?' The thought caused the smile that had been gracing her face to fall.  
  
Filia stood on the steps of a massive library. With a gulp she walked into the building thinking that it was going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack.  
  
High above the trickster priest watched with a smile on his face.  
  
"So she does think it's important too bad she's not going to find anything about it in there."  
  
Darkness, Darkness every where. the voice hadn't said anything in a while but somehow she knew that they where near. That she wasn't alone. Zel opened his eyes looking up instantly at Lina. With a sigh he saw that he was still holding her hand and reluctantly let it go. Amelia would be coming soon with some food so he stood up. Only then to notice that she had already came and went. That was weird usually he would wake up. He had slept longer than usual but he still felt drained. Stumbling back over tot he bed he had the erg to shake her awake. That wouldn't do any good so he quickly subdued it.  
  
Sylphiel sat in the lobby. Gourry was still asleep next to her snoring lightly.  
  
"Gourry Dear?"  
  
"Huuh what." he said sitting up reaching for the hilt of his sword. "Don't worry I'll protect you Sylphiel." She smiled a little at him but it quickly disappeared.  
  
"Gourry Dear do you think that I'm a bad person?" Gourry blinks a few times. times turning his head to the side like he has no idea what she's talking about.  
  
"Why would I think that?"  
  
"Because of what I said you know." She said her eyes narrowing in worry. Tears pooling in the corner.  
  
"Oh yeah that Lina thing."  
  
"Yeah that." she said sounding a little defensive letting her head drop against her chest.  
  
"Hey don't worry about." he said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"How can you say that how can you stand to be near me when you what a terrible person I can be." Her hands where clenched into fists and tears where streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
Sylphiel collapsed against him at those words. All her anger gone leaving only the worry. "Besides I know Lina and a little thing like this isn't going to get her down." though a frown graced his lips when he knew Sylphiel wasn't looking at least he hoped that it wasn't going to get her down.  
  
Nothing why couldn't she find anything it was pointless Filia sighed as she closed yet another book. A entire day wasted I didn't learn anything. Sighing she let her head rest on the cover of the book.  
  
Zelgadiss frowned moving back into his position by the bed after pacing back and forth for most of the day.  
  
"Lina open your eyes." he pleaded his voice sounding tired and strained.  
  
"Please Lina for me... Gah how can you just lay there." he said in frustration.  
  
"Can you even hear me?"  
  
Somebody was talking to her again. 'How can you just lay there.' They make it sound like I'm giving up well I'll show them. 'Open my eyes...'The phrase repeated it's self over and over again in her mind. Zel looked at her hand that he had taken in his again not willing to look at her face because he didn't want to feel the disappointment crash down around him. "Please Lina." It escaped his mouth in just a whisper. Struggling she got one eye open but light was too bright again and it closed on reflex. "Please Lina." He said not even realizing that he had said it again. She knew that voice. This time when she got her eyes open she forced them to stay open.  
  
"Zel?" She tried her voice but it came out dry and cracked. He lifted his head up to see that Lina was laying there looking at him. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms. She was surprised at Zel doing this Zel never did anything like this yet she felt so safe there so protected. She let herself go lack in his arms. Only then did she remember why she was here. 'Oh My god I ruined their wedding.' The thought was pounding in her head demanding attention. They where all standing there accusing her telling her at that it was her fault. Even Sylphiel and Gourry they all blamed her. 'I'm a bad person.' She had never really thought of it in those terms before. It was true she had ruined Sylphiels wedding and why because she was greedy? because she was careless? Tears where pooling in her eyes and she tried to blink them away but that only made them run down her cheeks in hot torrents.  
  
"Zel I ruined their wedding she said her face buried in his shirt." 'I'm a terrible person.' He could hear the quivering in her voice. Turning his head down he looked at her.  
  
"No it wasn't your fault." He said trying to comfort her. That was weird Lina never cried the great Lina Inverse didn't cry. Though right now her tears made him as mad as he had been that day maybe even madder. How dare they make her cry. How dare they.. he couldn't hold onto his thoughts.  
  
"I didn't mean it. Really I don't mean to attract trouble.." Linas voice intruded his thoughts bringing him back to reality. How could he be thinking like that right now he had to worry about Lina now there was no time to think of anything else so he just sat there and held her to him.  
  
"Don't you dare go on a guilt trip Lina Inverse you did nothing wrong you had no idea that any of this was going to happen." 'Zel you always know what to say.' Right now she took comfort in that. He held her not knowing what else to do till she cried herself to sleep. Zell soon fallowed falling asleep with Lina still cradled in his arms.  
  
Xellos thought that it was time to check on his Lina chan. Opening his eyes slowly he frowned his eyes narrowing at the sight before him.  
  
"Very well." He said his voice sounding venomous right before he faded out.  
  
Filia finally gave up and left the library looking up at the last rays of light that would soon be dipping behind the trees. Ah she had been here all day poor Val he was probably feeling so neglected. Hurrying now she started back disappointed that she was leaving with nothing more than with what she had went in with. A question with no answer.  
  
Amelia sat there. 'Mr. Zelgadiss so kind and caring and considerate.' But, but there was something in the back of her mind as she looked over at Gourry and Sylphiel. Gourry was there for her and right now Amelia felt so alone. 'I should go up and talk to Mr Zelgadiss surely he's awake by now. More as like he's getting ready to go to sleep again.' Even if she did go up there she knew that he would not say much to her and that made her heart hurt. She wanted him to comfort her. She wanted him to be there for her. He could come down once in a while after all it wasn't like Lina was going any where. She was appalled at her thoughts how could she think such a thing. 'Poor Lina' Maybe I should go up there anyway. Zel could use the company. Shame on you how can you be so selfish she scolded herself Lina needed his attention more then she did. Still with a sigh she sat down before her feet made her walk up those stairs.  
  
Lina shifted in her sleep moving closer to Zel not realizing that she still had her arms wrapped around him. She smiled. Zel opened one of his eyes (probably the one that wasn't obstructed with hair) Lina was still asleep. Smiling he closed his eyes again and had the best sleep he had had since the accident and judging by the smile on Lina face he could guess the same.  
  
When the sun peered into the windows it was Zelgadiss that awoke first. He was still laying in the bed with Lina next to him with a blush he got up standing he stretched feeling refreshed.  
  
Amelia smiled as she opened the door she had made up her mind today she was going to stay. Zel was standing in front of his arms raised toward the air.  
  
The door opened but he wasn't that alarmed he knew who it would be and looking over his shoulder he saw that he was right. Amelia was standing there with a tray of food in her hand like she did every morning. She was glad that he appeared to be in a good mood this morning. Sitting down the try she walked toward him stopping right in front of him. Zel looked at Amelia she looked like she wanted to say something. Infact she opened and closed her mouth a few times but said nothing. With a frown he continued to watch her wondering if what she had to say was really that important.  
  
"I came to spend the day with you Zel." there she had said it the expression on his face had changed to one of approval but before he could say anything she rushed on. "Besides Mr. Zelgadiss I worry about you your up here practically alone all day and...  
  
He frowned he was going to say that she could stay up here after all lina probably wanted to talk people but her words hit him. ' Mr. Zelgadiss I'm worried about you.'  
  
"Why should you be worried about me Amelia?" he asked not meaning to sound as cold as he did.  
  
"Well I do worry about you your up here practically all by yourself all day."  
  
"How dare you be so insensitive."  
  
"But Mr. Zelgadiss." She frowned seeing how upset he had suddenly become.  
  
"You worry about something so trivial when Lina has been laying up here.." He was yelling now and it was taking it's toll for Amelia had sunk back away from him. Lina opened her eyes to the sound of yelling not just anyone yelling it was Zel. She didn't want to disturb them or more like she wanted to know what was going on so she laid there watching them. There was something in Amelia's eyes though something hurt something that told her she was going to lash out. Amelia couldn't take it she felt like she was going to break. She only tried to help. He didn't have to be so Mean. Tears where already streaming down her cheeks she could feel them but she couldn't bring her feet to move. She felt so hurt. looking down she frowned before looking back up at him.  
  
"Mr Zelgadiss.." she was practically screaming at him. Here's where she had to intervene if she didn't then she knew some things where going to be said ad they where going to be regretted latter. Mustering her strength she tried to stand up though her body felt stiff from not moving.  
  
"Amelia." She said it was enough to make two heads turn in her direction. Amelia's eyes widened when had she woken up? She fought to stand up strait but her knees that already felt like jello buckled and she went careening toward the floor. Then there where arms holding her up. Amelia was worried but something else stood out in her mind. The way Zel had rushed toward her and now he was hold her gently against him it didn't look like he wanted to let go of her. Something inside her loosened.  
  
~*~*~ flash*~*~ She walked into the room and Zelgadiss was kneeling next to the bed asleep holding Lina's hand. His thumb caressing her skin. *~*~*~*  
  
She could feel her heart constricting and a lump forming in her throat. 'He doesn't love me.' the thought pounded through her head over and over again as she watched Zelgadiss support Lina putting his fingers under her chin and turning her face up toward his asking her in his sweet tenor voice if she was ok. 'He likes Lina.' She felt it her heart was breaking it was shattering into a thousand peaces she had always told herself that it was because he was a shy person but now she knew that she was only fooling herself. Putting her hand to her chest she felt like sinking to the floor herself. Suddenly something in her snaped and she wanted to hurt him she wanted him to hurt as much as she was hurting right now. She wanted him to pay for leading her on even thought she knew that deep down he hadn't. But the part of her that knew that wasn't thinking right now. She wasn't worried about Justice she wasn't worried about anything all she wanted to do was make him pay for her broken heart.  
  
"You Monster." It was quite but Zel heard it feeling his heart freeze at the sound of the words 'You monster'  
  
Lina heard what Amelia said and turned to look at her she looked bad. tears where streaming down her cheeks and her face was pale. Her lips where pursed into a strait line and she had this look on her face this look f being lost of. .being alone and also there was something else on her face something that only Lina caught because she had felt it before. Betrayed Amelia felt betyrade and hurt the look of a broken heart the one that Lina had falsely worn not so long ago.  
  
"How dare you string me along."  
  
The group that ran up the stairs they had been sitting there when they had heard Amelia start yelling that there was a monster. Gourry burst into the room his sword in hand Filia fallowing close behind with her mace out.  
  
"Where's the monster? The monster?" Gourry asked looking around the room confused.  
  
"Right there can't you see what a monster he is?" she asked pointing at Zelgadiss. Then she realized that there where other people in the room and she turned on them.  
  
"Why don't you leave this is a private conversation." At that they backed out of the room into the hall way thought you could hear them struggling over space so they could hear what was going on in the room not that they had to do that Amelia was yelling and the other two occupants weren't saying much. Wait two yes that came back Lina had been awake. And Amelia had been fuming.  
  
Amelia knew that she should stop but things just kept coming out of her mouth.  
  
"What you think that I ever liked you?" She tried to force herself to laugh but she could quite get it out.  
  
Zel frowned looking at Amelia. 'your a monster.' he knew that he was that's what he told himself. Now he knew how Lina must have felt when they where yelling at her only in his case it was true all that he had to do was look in the mirror."  
  
'She thought that he had betrayed her?' he had done no such thing in fact he went out of his way not to lead her on she was like a sister to him. If anything she had betrayed him. He had thought that she was someone that he could trust someone that would take him for more than face value but obviously he had been wrong.  
  
"Yeah that's right your just a freak."  
  
Lina felt the change in Zel and she knew that he wasn't going to stand there and take much more of this.  
  
"She doesn't really mean any of it Zel." she whispered.  
  
"Yes I do." Amelia yelled mad that Lina was trying to but in.  
  
"You know what I never really liked you I pitied you."  
  
Zel started to take a step toward her but felt Lina arms still around him trying to hold him back.  
  
"And for what her? is it her. that Flat chested little girl.?" Lina frowned  
  
"Ok you can get her Zel." She said pulling away from him.  
  
AS quick as the anger came it left leaving Amelia in a little sobbing heap on the floor. Zel walked toward her. Kneeling next to her.  
  
"Why couldn't you have loved me?"  
  
"He sank down next to her and gave her a hug."  
  
Amelia was thankful that he was there but it still felt detached. She still felt cold she still felt alone.  
  
"Why??" She asked her voice pleading for some answer that she wasn't sure she even wanted to know.  
  
" Your right I am a monster they don't have emotions.." he said staring at the wall in front of him.  
  
"But but.." she stammered  
  
"I don't think that someone like me was ever meant to love anyone."  
  
end of part 4 . ^.^ 


	5. I feel you here

Hi hi  
  
Well sorry Please read I don't own slayers and sadly I don't own Zel so one with the story Oh and please please review  
  
Echoe Shayne  
  
Lina felt her heart freeze when he said that but why should it why should she care? but she did.  
  
"Leave me now." Zel said hanging his head as Amelia got up. Tears still in her eyes she walked out of the room. Once she was out of the door she started running not caring where feet where taking her with one thought in her mind she had to get away.  
  
'A monster that's what he was a monster he. How much was true to what he said what did he feel? did he feel anything other than anger? bowing his head he looked down at his fingertips that showed out of his gloves. 'I am a monster.' Lina walked toward him plopping on her knees painfully next to him. Reaching out her hand she let it rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Zel."  
  
"Leave me alone Lina." But in reality what he meant was stay and tell me she's wrong tell me I'm wrong. She was starving she could smell food and even now she could see it out of the corner of her eye it was sitting there just waiting on the table by the door. 'Food can wait.' a little voice in the back of her mind said and that startled her since when did since ever think that?  
  
"Your such a hypocrite you know that? you tell me not to go on a guilt trip but what are you doing?" he frowns standing up. She is right of course only there is one big difference she was wrong but he only has to look in the mirror to know that he's a monster.  
  
"There's one difference in that thought they are right."  
  
"She didn't mean it Zel she was just mad your not a monster and I know that somewhere deep in your heart you know it too."  
  
"My heart, Lina my heart is made of stone." He said his tone cold and aloof. Gasping at what he said she watched as he turned toward the door.  
  
"I'm leaving." the thought sent her into panic ' he's leaving.'  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Where else to look for a cure." He couldn't stay here he had let himself get soft and look where it got him. people couldn't be trusted. with that he started walking.  
  
"I'm going too."  
  
"You are not." Why was she asking to go?  
  
"I'm not letting you go alone."  
  
"I've been alone before I prefer to travel by myself."  
  
"That's to bad because I am going weather you want me too or not." Zel hadn't turned to face her but he knew what expression she would be wearing if he did. her mouth would be set in a strait line her eyes would be narrowed in determination.  
  
"I don't need anybody I can handle it." she stared at his back a few seconds before averting her eyes to the floor. She hadn't meant to say what she had next. She had wanted to yell at him to go ahead but when she opened her mouth that isn't what came out. "Yeah but I can't." It was barely above a whisper and for that she was glade but she was hoping right now that he hadn't heard. His eyes widened slightly had he heard her right? If he had been Human he wouldn't have heard what she said. Turning slowly toward her he wasn't met with that determined glare that he had been picturing in fact she wasn't looking at him at all. Her head was down cast her fiery hair obscuring her face from his view. 'Yeah but I can't' her voice said again to his mind. She looked helpless she was never helpless. Not even when she was laying in that bed had she looked this lost this alone. In that moment he realized something that he had never noticed about her. This was the real her hiding behind a smiley face. In seeing this he had come to a decision. Lina hadn't noticed when he had gotten closer but she did feel the arms go around her and she leaned against them for support. 'Imagine this me Lina inverse needing a shoulder to lean on.' But the truth was that she did and she was glade that someone was there for her.  
  
"Well then I suggest that you get some rest we leave tomorrow."  
  
Gourry blinked a few times before heading to the stairs. Three sets of eyes watching him trying to figure out what he was doing.  
  
"Gourry dear where are you going?" Gourry paused turning his head to look at them a brief second.  
  
"I'm going to tell them to start cooking because once Lina comes out of that room she's going to be starving."  
  
"Can I eat something I'm starving."  
  
If there was any doubt in his mind that it this was Lina she just managed to clear it.  
  
"Yeah that would be a good idea."  
  
Zel sat dinking a cup of tea as Lina ate the surprising thing was half way thought the meal she stopped eating.  
  
"I'm full?" she said in a questioning voice. The entire table turned to look at her. Every one looking surprised.  
  
Val looked around at the startled faces. "Why does everyone look so surprised?"  
  
"Because she's full" they all answered in unison. Val's face creased into a frown. "you mean she can eat more?"  
  
"It appears that your stomach shrank while you where laid up." Zel said being the voice of reason at the table.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them that you where coming with me in the morning?"  
  
"The way that they where fussing they would have probably tried to stop me from going. Geeze I don't see what they where worried about I mean just because I was down a few days. I mean I'm Lina Inverse." He was startled at her word she has no idea does she.  
  
"Lina you where here for a little over three weeks."  
  
"Three weeks?" 'Three weeks no wonder they where worried.' No wonder Sylphiel had clung to her like she hadn't seen her in years the same with Filia although there was something that she couldn't put her finger on. Filia had looked at her different then all the others. Sure she had been happy but there was something else there.  
  
Amelia sat there staring at the trees darkness had come and she didn't want to go back. The thought of going back hurt to much. she felt raw and hurt and if she went back she was going to say something that she was going to regret not that she hadn't already but she didn't need any more weighing down on her conscience. With a sigh she pulled her leg up letting her chin rest on her knees.  
  
Lina awoke in the morning to someone shaking her. opening her eyes she saw Zel standing next to the bed and smiled. "It's time to go Lina." With that he left the room. Looking around she saw that her cloths where laid a chair. The chair where Zel had spent the night after Lina insisting that paying for another room just for the night would be pointless. It was early she noticed the sun was just coming up no doubt that the rest of them would still be asleep. That was just as well. Standing up she reached for her cloths . After taking off the oversized blue shit something caught her eye. A scar reaching down she let her fingers run over the large jagged scar on her side. with a blank stare she looked at the wall a few seconds before getting dressed. Pulling her shirt up it was still there she had been hoping it was just a shadow that had been cast there that it had been part of her imagination but no it was there as plain as day. With a worried frown she let her hand reach for it again. the nock on the door startled her and she jumped pulling down her shirt and plastering a smile on her face.  
  
:"Come in"  
  
Filia had waited till she saw Zelgadiss come down the stairs and then she had walked up here if anyone knew Lina would.  
  
"Lina there's something I have to ask you." That look was still on her face and what ever she was about to say was going to be important she knew it.  
  
"What does that scar on your side mean? I mean it should be gone shouldn't it. Zelgadiss cast recovery."  
  
Her eyes widened so she knew.  
  
"Have you told anyone else?"  
  
"No." Filia was startled by her reaction there had to be a logical explanation to it.  
  
"Good then don't tell anyone." "But.." she was even more confused now then she had been when she came up here now but she didn't have time to say anything about it for Lina was ushering her out of the room. Standing in the hallway she frowned 'I never found out anything.' But in fact she had if she hadn't known that it was important before she did now.  
  
They had left early that morning the only one that knew they where gone was Filia. Sure they had snuck out but it was better then listening to them trying to stop her as she was sure they would try to do. Frowning she looked at the well worn road in front of her. It was comforting the sound of footsteps other then her own. The fake smile on her face faltered a little as the hours wore on it was getting harder to maintain that smile. She didn't want to worry anyone least of all Zel, He had his own problems to worry about without her heaping hers on top of them.  
  
'does she think I don't notice?" Zelgadiss wasn't that simple just because he didn't say anything didn't mean he didn't know. She may have been able to foul Gourry or maybe even Amelia with that fake smile but not him.  
  
It was getting dark and they had been walking all day and Lina let her head droop forward it felt like they had been walking months not just a day but she could see that Zel wanted to go further so she just kept willing her legs on. He could tell that she was tired what was he thinking in bring her out here? she wasn't fully recovered yet. And here he was dragging her out in the middle of nowhere. It would be getting cold soon already the nights where a little chilly.  
  
"We stop here for the night."  
  
She was startled by the sound of his voice though he said that they where stopping she knew that he would keep on going long into the night if she wasn't here after all the moon was casting pretty good light. Light enough to see the road.  
  
"Would you be stopping if I wasn't here." He didn't have to answer the look on his face told her what he was going to say. With that she continued walking.  
  
He had to admire her she had been holding up pretty well at least for the last two hours she had but now her shoulders were sagging and she looked like she would tip over any second. Why was it so hard to keep her eyes open they kept closing.  
  
Zel looked down Lina was resting her head against his shoulder but she was still walking thought he could see that he eyes where closed.  
  
"Are you ready to stop now?"  
  
"No just point me in the right direction and I'm ready to go. She mumbled straitening up.  
  
Sighing he let her continue on never underestimate how stubborn she could be. though he didn't see the point of it wasn't she usually the one asking if they could rest just for a little while?  
  
The next time she was leaning against his shoulder he asked if she wanted to stop he didn't get a reply . When he started walking again oddly she didn't join him instead she started to fall. Catching her he found that she had already fallen asleep. That brought him back to the thought of why hadn't she wanted to stop?  
  
When she woke up she was floating. It felt good she had always like the feel of it. The weightless feel that there where no limits. But then reality set in she wasn't floating someone was carrying her. Looking up she could see that Zel was walking not even looking down at her. 'That means that I fell asleep' her mind told her trying to be rational in her muddled state.  
  
Lina bent down washing her face with cool water Zel had finally fallen asleep and she wasn't about to wake him but she knew she should be sleeping too or else when he was ready to travel she would want to sleep and that wasn't going to work out. Standing up she started to walk back to the tree where he was laying just out of sight. When there was a pain in her side. everything was white blinded with pain. her knees giving out she sunk to the ground her hands clutching to her side. Curling into a ball she started to rock back and forth.  
  
"You look like your in a allot of pain Lina chan." A too cheerful voice said from somewhere above but she was too wrapped up in pain to.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Hum he doesn't know does he?" If Lina would have been looking up she would have seen him nodding to his right.  
  
"You know Filia's not as dumb as I thought she was. I mean she did know that the scar was important she just didn't know what it meant."  
  
Her anger helped a little and she lifted her head up to look at Xelloss 'I'm going to kill her.'  
  
"You taste so good really I hate to be going but I have things to do."  
  
She needed to get up her mind was telling her that she had to but her body wasn't listening. everything had settled into ach. Taking a deep breath she drew herself up to her knees. She knew it wasn't that far maybe ten feet but by the time Zel was in her sights again she felt like it was a hundred miles. Collapsing next to him she let her eye close slipping into oblivion.  
  
Zel looked at Lina out of the corner of his eye the feeling that something was wrong still hadn't went away. She was walking but the smile on her face looked strained and her pace had slowed but he didn't comment on it. She was getting worse he knew. She tried to hide the dull ach by grinding her teeth and putting on a smile it had been getting worse now there was always a dull ach there reminding her but she tried to hide it. Zel suspected something he wasn't dumb. he would ask her if she was ok every now and then. As the days wore on it was getting harder to answer when he asked her that. When he stopped she didn't notice and ran smack into him.  
  
"Geeze warn me when your going to stop like that." Bumping into him she took a step back the jarring impact not making her feel any better.  
  
"Your going to tell me what's wrong."  
  
Her eyes widened for a brief second before she covered her surprise.  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong."  
  
It wasn't wise to push Lina and he knew it so he shrugged turning away from her once more. Her heart sank as she watching him turn away from her she didn't want him to shrug it off she didn't realize that to just now. Sure she had been trying to hide it from him but what she really wanted was for him to tell her that everything was going to be alright That he cared. Because she was scared and she didn't know how to be. She was never scared. He felt guilty for walking away from her but if she didn't want to tell him it was none of his business and he wasn't about to press her about it. But he didn't here her fallowing him and that made him stop and turn around to look at her. She was looking at him with big doe eyes. The eyes of somebody lost somebody scared yes it was almost frightening in it's self to see her look like this and it made him worry all the more.  
  
"So the great Lina Inverse is Human after all."  
  
Both of them looked up at the annoying voice.  
  
"What are you doing here." they said almost in unison.  
  
"Whoa don't get me wrong just checking up on you. Plus I was a little hungry."  
  
"Well you can leave now."  
  
"Ah So she still hasn't told you." Xelloss said looking down at Zelgadiss. Zel quickly looked from Xelloss to Lina.  
  
"Told me?"  
  
"It's nothing" she said trying to sound casual  
  
"I wouldn't actully say that it's nothing I can feel the pain radiating out of you even now. Hum I take that back you must be special a mere human would have gone mad by now."  
  
"What ever leave me alone you don't know anything"  
  
"Hum maybe a demonstration."  
  
Zel watched as he cast a wind spell at Lina he hadn't been expecting and neither had she by the looks of it. Lina she had sunk to her knees and was screaming her head off. Rushing to her he took her in his arms prepared to cast a shield but found that there was no need the spell was weak. She knew that it shouldn't be effecting her so she knew how weak the spell was it was right up there with lighting in the effectiveness against a enemy but it felt like needles hitting her skin. The wind died down. Lina the screaming stopped and Lina went limp in his arms. Looking down at her she appeared to be struggling for breath. Turning he glared at Xeloss.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled  
  
"It was a weak spell but it is amazing the will that she has."  
  
"Mazuku bastard." Lina mutter throw ragged breaths  
  
"Truly amazing."  
  
Zel wanted to spring at him but he was the only thing that was supporting Lina at the moment so he couldn't. It wouldn't have mattered any way Xelloss had already taken the opportunity to leave. Looking form where Xelloss had been back to Lina only to see that she was looking up at him. Oddly she felt better now that Zel was holding her. The hurt was still there but it was dulled by the sensation of his arms around her.  
  
"Don't let me go she whispered before resting her head on his shoulder and going to sleep. That was it just like that she was asleep. ' don't let me go' he heard it again in his mind . She didn't seam at all disturbed to the fact that she had fallen asleep in the arms of a monster maybe, 'Maybe' There was a small smile one her face and that made him happy but as he looked down to his hand that was resting in her fiery locks it soon faded. There was no maybe. But still she had asked him not to let go so he wouldn't at least not till she woke up and realized who she had told that to.  
  
Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was a up close view of Zel's beige shirt. She didn't feel bad the ach was almost completely gone. There was a feeling that told her Zel had something to do with it but she couldn't really say why she thought that. Smiling she looked up at him. He must have been bored out of his mind. His eyes where closed and just when she started to think that maybe he was asleep they opened to look at her.  
  
"Good morning?" she said seeing that it was rather dark.  
  
he smiled at the confused sound in her voice. Though he was a little suprised that she hadn't pulled away from him as soon as she looked up at him. Do something before he can ask any questions.  
  
Humm she thinks I'm that simple? She was acting like nothing happened he wanted to shake her but he knew that it wouldn't get him any where. She would only get mad at him. 'damn it Lina I want some answers'  
  
Xelas looked down with a disapproving frown at Xelloss who was kneeling before her.  
  
"You mean to tell me you haven't found anything out?"  
  
For once the ever constant smile on his face was set into a strait line as he kept his eyes on the ground before him.  
  
"No I haven't yet."  
  
"Yet I like that word but you better be finding something out soon. You know what this means don't you."  
  
"Something is keeping her here and I intend to find out what it is."  
  
Gah he didn't time for this he had other things to worry about. He had to find his cure so why did his thought keep drifting back to Lina? Though when he thought of it she was almost as lost as he was she just hid it better then he did because there was one thing really different between them. She still cared. The only thing that he could say that he really cared for was finding his cure.  
  
"IS that really true?' the little voice said in the back of his mind and he urged it to shut up.  
  
It was night now and she layed on her side looking at Zels profile she wasn't sure if he was asleep or not and that was something that she didn't like, it made getting away more difficult. She needed answers and there was only one person she could think of that would give her some.  
  
"Xelloss." she said through gritted teeth once she was far enough away from Zelgadiss.  
  
"My My Lina chan I never would have thought you would have wanted to see me so soon couldn't resist my charms?"  
  
"I want you to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Why what on earth do you mean?" He stood in front of her his eyes closed and a bright smile on his lips.  
  
"I mean I want some answers and your going to give them to me."  
  
Zel wasn't feeling to great another dead end he would never find a cure at this rate one dead end after another and he was starting to lose hope. Looking over at Lina she appeared to be lost in thought. She couldn't seam to concentrate her mind kept drifting. Things had happened and still she was in this dream like state. Zel needed her now they had hit another dead. Thought he tried to hide it she was sure that behind his walls he wasn't coping with this well. but memories of that night a week ago where still there haunting her.  
  
*~*~*~ flash back *~*~*  
  
" Mean I want answers and your going to give them to me." She steeled her self waiting for what he would say something told her that for once she was going to get an answer.  
  
"Fate Lina Chan Fate."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She didn't want to remember more shaking her head she put a smile on her face with a new goal in mind she was going to cheer Zel up.  
  
"Zel?"  
  
Gah couldn't see that he didn't need to hear anything now he knew what she was going to say it was going to be the standard speech that he got from everyone when things fell thought. Everything ok it's all going to work out. "I don't think your a monster Zel." She had just said it because well she didn't that and she knew it was what he told himself over and over in his own mind. When honestly she couldn't see why he thought that. At that he stopped turned to her. He was surprised that she had said it.  
  
"Oh really?" it came out more venomous then he had intended it to.  
  
The frost in his voice startled her a bit but she continued on.  
  
"No I don't and your a fool for even thinking it Zelgadiss Graywars." He might have been able to take it on any other day he might have been glad for somebody telling him this but not today not when he had his hopes up only to have them smashed.  
  
"Oh and let me guess what is it you said that one time and I know it to too right somewhere deep down in my heart."  
  
She looked at him but refused to back down striating up trying to add more height to her small frame she looked him right in the eyes not saying a word.  
  
"Well how about we have a little demonstration of just what's really in my heat?"  
  
Grabbing her hand he took off running. She was running along behind him it was either that or let him drag her because he showed no sign of stopping. After a few minutes though they came to a abrupt halt. Trying to catch her breath she looked at him he was going to have some explaining to do for that one what was the big idea? His hand was still clasped around her wrist holding it up to her chest he let it rest there. She opened her mouth to say something but the look in his eyes kept her silent. Right now was not the time for a temper tantrum.  
  
"What do you feel?"  
  
She was puzzled for a moment before she started to think of it she could feel her heart pounding fiercely from running under her hand. Before she could comment on this he brought her hand to rest on his chest. 'I can't feel it.' it was true even though he had been running too she couldn't feel his heart beating under palm like hers had.  
  
"What do you feel?" He had seen the surprise in her eyes when she had felt nothing and he knew that he was right she felt nothing. He sounded so deflated so dejected. She could do nothing but stare up at him for a few seconds. Not thinking turned her hand to clasp around his taking a step closer. 'what is she doing feeling sorry of me' Taking another quick step she laid her head against his chest where he had been holding her hand listening for a few second she heard his heart beat slow and rhythmic despite their earlier run. She just stood there like that his warm hand still held firmly in hers as she snuggled against his chest. He was shocked as he looked down at the mound of molten flame resting against him. Hesitantly her wrapped his free arm around her not knowing what else to do a slight blush staining his cheeks. Feeling his arm ago around her she sighed softly.  
  
"I feel your hear Zel." It escaped her lips in a whisper but she had no doubt that he had heard.  
  
'I feel your hear.' 'I'm going to find a cure I'm going to find a cure just for Lina' Letting his arm pull her closer to him he smiled, and with that his heart started to beat a little faster.  
  
End of part 5 ^.^  
  
Please review Echoe Shayne ^.^ 


	6. Not even you

Hi Hi  
  
Not much to say just that I don't own Slayers.. Oh and I would like to apologize if you tried to review before and you where blocked I had someone tell me on one of my other stories that I was blocking people. I didn't realize that I was. e.e Thanks Sarie and edyadove and Hanna-chan for the reviews on the last chapter I love reviews they keep me going.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Val frowned looking at his mother as she continued to read books upon books. She had been doing this since Zelgadiss and Lina had left. Long hours of nothing but reading and when he asked her what she was doing she would only say that she was looking for something. The exasperated blonde buried her face in her hands. "Ok one more book one more and I'm quitting." Listening to what she said she rephrased it. "I'm quitting for tonight." About half way through the book she came across a paragraph that caught her interest.  
  
the death mark...  
  
Her face grew pale as she continued to read. With a frown she quickly snapped the book shut getting out of her chair. Val looked up at the sudden sounds and watched as his mother got out of her chair and headed to him.  
  
"Come one Val we have to go."  
  
normally he would have asked questions but the tone of her voice said that she was in no mood for them and he could see the tip of her tail peeping out from her skirt. 'Lina already knew?' there was a chance that she didn't know everything, but then again she was Lina sorcery genius. And the way she had acted she knew that it was important. She had the urge to tell Gourry and Sylphiel but decided against it after all Sylphiel was just starting to get back in the rhythm of things, and Gourry well let's just say that telling him wouldn't accomplish much. There was only one thing to do, she had to find Lina. Her face fell at the thought he had no idea where she had gone. The only thing that she knew was that she was with Zelgadiss. 'Had she told him?' No there wasn't a chance there she hadn't wanted anyone to know. Then it hit her causing instant panic somebody else did know. "Xelloss." she whispered picking up her pace no heed to the fact that Val was having trouble keeping up. 'Man she didn't want anybody to know, and of all the people that she could have told she had told Xelloss. 'If she finds out..." Her thoughts trailed for a second. The things he could do to her. 'I'm dead.' there was no doubt about it if Lina found out that Xellos knew her days where numbered. 'What about Val?' with the thought she looked down to her side at the aqua haired youth that was tagging along beside her. Maybe Gourry and Sylphiel could watch him for her.  
  
Lina sighed trailing behind Zel. he had picked up his pace and to her disappointment she was having trouble keeping up with him. If she had thought that things would get better she was wrong they had just gotten worse. He seamed more determined then ever to find his cure. The more determined her got the further away he drifted. Right now they where headed to a small town that was rumored to have a spring that would let the person know what ever it was they wanted to know if they drank from it. their pace was grueling inwardly she cringed as the dull ach had settle around her once more.  
  
Interesting Xelloss thought watching them from just beyond their view. For a while he had watched and Lina had been normal like she didn't have a care in the word now it was building again he could feel it even if in small amounts emanating from her body. 'What was causing it something had to be.. didn't it?'  
  
"Can't we stop just a little while." Zel could hear Lina's complaint.  
  
"If we don't keep going we'll never make it there before sun set."  
  
"So even when we do make it there it will be to late to go and look for it."  
  
He sighed knowing that she was right he paused. "Ok Five minutes." Lina moved off the path leaning against a tree.  
  
"Only five minutes." She complained.  
  
"Walking over to her he was prepared to say something about how they couldn't afford to just laze around. But when he saw how drawn and pale her face looked he closed his mouth.  
  
leaning next to her he smiled. You know on second thought I think your right I won't be able to look for it tonight. 'Plus you look tired' he added in his head though he didn't dare say it out loud. Looking over at her he suddenly had the urge to start walking again. Then again there was another part of him that wanted to stay there and look at her forever. The curve of her lips the hair falling around her sweet face. 'for you.' his mind said to him and he sighed knowing that he would have to wait but the wait was well worth the cause.  
  
It was well past dark when they reached the inn. Sitting her room she frowned laying down she felt so tired but sleep would not come to her. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow and she needed all the rest she could get. Zel was laying in his bed completely awake for a different reason. He had the feeling of anticipation he was close to a cure. 'No your not the little voice said he wanted to tell it to shut up but he didn't because knew that getting his hopes up would only lead to disappointment. Trying to calm down the conflicting emotions he knew that this was going to be a long night.  
  
"So this is it? eh Zel." Lina said looking at the small reflective pound that they had traveled most of the day to come to. They had spent the morning asking around where to find it and then spent the rest of the day getting there. Though in the asking Lina had found out some interesting stuff. If this didn't work then she already had another place to go. But she hoped that it wouldn't come to that she hoped that this would be it. Zel felt almost afraid the villagers had said that only those that the pond deemed worthy would obtain it's knowledge. What if it never found him worthy. There was only one way to find that out. Leaning over he took out a small traveling cup scooping it up." Taking a drink of the cool water he had to admit that it was some of the best tasting water that he had ever had but no knowledge came with it. Frowning in defeat he let his shoulders sag. She didn't have to ask she could tell that but look on his face that this hadn't been the place that they where looking for. Turning he started walking away. It hadn't worked even though he had tried not to get his hopes up obviously they had been because he felt crushed. They didn't deem him worthy to know. What had he done wrong. Stooping down Lina took some of the water in her hand and drank it.  
  
'He seeks to find a cure for his body and you seek to end the pain. The cause does not matter for the end result is the same. The end lies in one's owns heart.'  
  
Looking up she saw that Zel was still walking away. Striating up she took off after him. 'In one's own heart.' did that mean if she thought about it enough she would know where to find the cure?  
  
"Look Zel I know where to go when I was talking to a person in the village this morning I learned of a flower that blooms only once every 300 hundred years. It is 3 weeks journey away from here in the middle nowhere. And according to what they said it will bloom in 3 and a half weeks."  
  
"He stopped turning to look at her she was willing to still fallow him around."  
  
"So what are you doing just standing there Zel this time we really are on a time limit." He looked at her amazed as she started walking ahead of him."  
  
Xelas looked down at her priest as he kneeled before her.  
  
"I have decided the course will stay and unravel for my eyes."  
  
"Yes what do you wish me to do?" Xelloss asked.  
  
"Hold your ground and do not interfere."  
  
When Zel had said not to long ago that it would start getting cold soon he was right. the sky was over cast it had been for days now and the nights where getting colder and colder but it didn't seam to bother Zel he just kept going leading them further and further away from civilization. It was like he didn't even notice what was going on around him he only cared about one thing he had to get there before time ran out. Sighing she looked up at sky her hand going absentmindedly to her side. she hoped that the weather would hold out till they got back to someplace reasonable thought but as if to mock her the sky opened up and was filled with millions of tiny white flakes. ' you just had to think it didn't you. Zel hit sudden panic ' would the flower bloom in the snow?' thinking that he picked up his pace.  
  
Lina had to concentrate on walking now the snow was almost up to her knees it had just been coming down and there was no sign that it was going to stop her teeth where catering and she wished that she was wearing something warmer. great and they where two weeks away from everything. Shivering she wrapped her arms around herself. It had gotten worse the past couple of hours he could no longer see more then a few feet in front of him and the cold was starting to get to even him. That set off alarms Stopping her turned to see Lina or at least try to see her she had dropped a little behind and all her could see was a blur of red. Lina looked around hopelessly she had lost sight of Zel when he had been ahead of her a few moments ago. For all she knew he could still be there she just couldn't see him because of the swirling snow. 'He just has to be wearing something that blends.' she thought. The blurry spot of red seamed to be moving off to his right now. 'were does she think she's going.'  
  
"Lina." he yelled heading toward her.  
  
"Zel she yelled stopping maybe he could see her she was wearing a bright color and it had to stand out more that what he was wearing  
  
"Lina why didn't you go in a strait line?"  
  
"I was going in a strait line."  
  
'We could have been Zigzagging for who knows how long. They had to stop or they could wonder further and further away from their destination.  
  
"We have to stop now."  
  
She was glad to hear that she was tired of walking it was getting colder and her feet felt like blocks of ice. Right now her teeth were clenched so they didn't chatter.  
  
"You should fire ball it all." "Isn't that usually your specialty?" He asked trying not to sound so amused  
  
"Like I said you should fire ball it all." after a brief pause he answered.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
'dam it Zel why do you have to be so prospective? He could hear her teeth chattering taking a step closer to her he wrapped his arms around her. He was so warm how was it that he was so warm wrapping her arms around him she leaned against him. They stood there like that the snow being whipped a round them by the bitter wind. Sinking to his knees he took Lina with him finding that the closer they got to the ground the less harsh the wind was. Soon they where laying on the ground better to be next to the snow then subject to the lashing wind. If she hadn't thought it couldn't get colder she was wrong as night approached the temperature dropped and she clung to Zel more. sighing she snuggled closer to him. "Zel what would I do without you?"  
  
Hearing that he tightened his grip on her waist pulling her closer to him. 'No she doesn't mean it like that. She means it as in if you weren't here I would be a popsicle kind of way.' Lina clung to him her only warmth in a sea of ice. She was starting to warm up and as she did sleep came to claim her. 'Falling asleep in the arms of the man I...' she tried to stay awake at that it was important that she finish that thought. 'Falling asleep in the arms of the man I....' But before she could the thought drifted away into oblivion and sleep claimed her body.  
  
When Zel awoke he expected the storm to be over but it was still raging about them in full swing. A startling fact came to her mind as she opened her eyes. Zel was no longer as warm as he had been 'that's because he's getting cold too.'  
  
Lina frowned as she trudged through the snow looking at Zel's back in front of her. the snow was still coming down but it was no longer the fierce storm that had kept them in one place.. It had been a few days and they had lost major time. Wadding through the snow she wondered how it was that a flower could even bloom in this weather She knew that they weren't going to find it and so did Zel though he still clung to the hope that they might.  
  
Lina sighed looking down at her pink pj's as she sat on the bed. They where back at a inn. Sure they had wondered around a few days looking for the flower but in the end they had ended up here. Since then Zel had retreated back into his own little world. Shivering a little she ran her hands up and down her arms a few times. Looking around she saw no fire place to start a fire in. She could always start the one in the middle of the room but if it got out of hand and she accidentally burnt the inn down. There was only one other inn in this town and word would travel fast and she had no desire to spend another night out side. climbing under the covers she pulled her feet up to her in attempts to be warm. Staring at the ceiling she felt cold she felt hallow and then it came to her she missed Zel. She had become used to him always being there.  
  
Zel looked at the wall. 'The wall just another dead end.' another wild goose chase that he had nothing to show for. There was never anything to show for it. This was going to be a long night. There was a knock on his door closing hi eyes he feigned sleep . It could only be two people He tired to ignore it then he heard it open that was strange he remembered locking the door people one it was Lina or two it was a thief hopping to rob him in his sleep. he could hear their foot steps as thought they tried not to wake him  
  
Lina stood by his bed looking down it him he appeared to be asleep but on some impulse she whispered his name before turning to leave.  
  
"Lina."  
  
Turning back around she saw that he was laying there looking at her.  
  
"I came because well there's no fire place in my room and I was cold and I was wondering I was wondering well if I could stay here with you. she didn't know what she expected him to say but he didn't say anything instead he help opened the covers where she saw that he was wearing green and yellow pajamas before she climbed in. ( do you ever wonder why Gourry and Zel have the same pair?) this was strange he would have thought that she would have been happy to be at a inn happy to be away from him but here she was.  
  
Closing her eyes she snuggled closer to him suddenly wanting him to put his arms around her. What was wrong with her why was she here it had never bothered her before that she was cold. She never had to share a room with Gourry. In fact she never shared a room with Gourry. Shad had always been happy to get her own room so...so why.. Taking a deep breath she could smell him in something that she could only describe as Zel and she felt warm and safe like she had no worries in the world. Like for one instant she could forget that she was Lina Inverse the dragon spooker, and just be a normal person. 'One day I'll make Zel feel that way too.' she thought.  
  
"G 'night Zel."  
  
Her sleepy voice was nothing but a mumble but he understood it.  
  
"Good night Lina."  
  
She was so close he wondered what she would do if he took her in his arms. If he held her close and told her how he felt. 'No.' he couldn't do that he couldn't tell her. She deserved better then him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fate Lina chan fate." She stood there looking dumbly at him what did that have to do with anything. "I see that the great Lina Inverse even tries to cheat fate."  
  
"fate."  
  
"Something is keeping you here. I wonder what is so important."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
her eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"I but Lina chan it's a."  
  
"Don't even say it she said interrupting him."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Zel looked at Lina thrashing form putting his hands on either shoulder he gently shook her. Opening her eyes she saw Zel this comforted her a little. But even the small comfort did not help the fact that she felt terrible she felt like she had been ran over and beaten till she could barely walk. With that her hand went to her side. To her surprise it encountered a warm slick liquid. bringing her hand up to her face she looked at the blood that appeared black in the darkness. Zel looked at her hand in shock blood she was bleeding. Pulling back the covers she looked at her side it was covered with blood. His eyes widened it reminded him of that day. That day he had carried her to the inn blood poured from the wound in her side just like it did now. Bolting out of the bead she lifted up the bottom of her shirt nothing she had expected a gaping wound but there was nothing but the scar. Her skin was smooth and creamy not even a smudge of blood was on it. 'That scar.' it shouldn't be there. In his search for a cure he had come across many things and now one of them was standing out in his mind. 'The death mark.'  
  
"Lina.."  
  
No Zel please don't" she watched as he got up standing next to her his hand out stretched. 'what's was going on here she had felt fine everything was supposed to be ok but it wasn't nothing was ok. What had Xelloss been talking about Fate what that have to do with any of this.  
  
"Zel." she looked up at him only to see that he was looking at her with sympathetic eyes she didn't want him to look at her like that.  
  
Hearing his name he blinked a few times she was still standing there looking at him proud and fearless. He had never respected her more then he did in that moment. Closing the short distance he took her in his arms cradling her next to him. she remained rigid for a few seconds before going lax in his arms.  
  
"Zel..." the sound in her voice broke his heart it was a voice that was losing hope. A tone that he heard in his own voice. Somehow hearing it in her voice made him feel cold.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Not even you can cheat Fate Lina and it's bound to catch up with you."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
End of part 6 ^.^ Please review 


	7. It's not his fault

Hi! Hi!  
  
Long time, no update! Sorry! u.u Hehe, Thanks to Hanna chan who was the inspiration for this chapter!  
  
That's about all I have to say other than I don't own Slayers!  
  
u.u I had this chapter and then I lost it so I found it again and I needed to get it up before this weekend because I want to go out of town for my b day. Sorry for the wait once again. Oh and if you like Rurouni Kenshin Check out My Sorrows in Your Eyes hehehe or Inu Yasha Check out Waking Up beside you.  
  
Hahaha sorry about that again I'm just making recommendations ^.^  
  
I don't own slayers on with the story.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
The princess of Sailoon sat there, a shell of a person. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she clutched them to keep from shaking. The people were coming and going but mostly coming because of the snow that was still coming down heavily. Looking up, she saw someone else stopped and paused to look at her before shaking his head and walking into the building.  
  
Gourry smiled as he watched Sylphiel carry a tray of food towards the table.  
  
Val backed up. He had only been here a few days but he had learned something important.  
  
Not to come between Gourry and food. Sitting down on the opposite side of the table he wished that his mother were there.  
  
Zelgadiss sat in the chair, looking at the form that was lying in the bed. He knew that Lina wasn't asleep but he wasn't about to say anything.  
  
They where leaving in the morning, if the weather wasn't that bad, though, right now she could hear the wind howling. Zel was sitting there, watching her. This, she knew without even turning her head. He had been watching her like a hawk since yesterday. Thinking again, she wondered what he would do if she told him she wanted him to hold her. But getting too close could lead to getting hurt.  
  
*~*~*~* Flashback*~*~*~  
  
She looked back at the blonde heap lying in the road. How could she have been so cruel? After all he was only telling her the truth. Walking back to him, she knelt next to him trying to lift him into a sitting position only to have him pull away. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen on his face before. He was angry and it was directed at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
She couldn't answer. She could only stare at him she didn't know why she was there, for some reason.  
  
"We know it's not for Gorin Nova because I don't have it any more. So tell me. Why are you here?"  
  
Once again she had no answer. She deserved to be yelled at for all the bad things that she had done to him and for being so selfish.  
  
"Well are you going to answer me???"  
  
"No, I guess I not." Was all that she could manage to say.  
  
It was as if the sound of her voice snapped him out of it and she saw his eyes return to that vacant expression that he usually wore.  
  
With that, she got up and started to walk away from him.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Still it didn't hurt as much as she knew it should. Even at the time she knew that, maybe that was why she didn't want to let go. Telling Zel was different. If he said that he didn't care, she didn't know if she could take it. No, she knew that she couldn't even, now the thought of it made her want to shiver. She couldn't tell him. Things were all right as they were now, why ruin it?  
  
*****************************  
  
Filia sighed, exasperatedly. She was never going to find them! Everywhere she went lead to a dead end!  
  
*****************************  
  
Fate. Why did that word keep repeating itself over and over in her head?  
  
She was walking a few steps behind Zel. They were looking for his cure. Lina had insisted that he not change his plans just for her.  
  
Fate.  
  
It's all fate right?  
  
'Was I really supposed to die? Am I really cheating fate by being here?'  
  
Something was wrong with Lina that he knew. She had grown quite a lot. Oh how he wished that he were a real man. Then maybe he could take her in his arms and comfort her. You're not though; the little voice in the back of his mind taunted him.  
  
"Hey Zel, what's wrong?" She paused, looking at him and seeing that he had turned to face her. His hood was drawn around his face but he didn't have the mask pulled up. It was only then that she realized it was not a good time to be asking questions but she had been too caught up in her own thoughts to notice before this moment. 'He looks mad.'  
  
"What's wrong?" His voice wasn't high no he wasn't yelling at her it was worse his words where deadly cold with no emotion behind them.  
  
But that didn't last very long.  
  
He couldn't help it, he lashed out and the only person around him was Lina.  
  
"What you haven't looked at me lately? I mean look at me. I'm a monster!" His voice lowering her said the next words in almost a whisper.  
  
"Why me why did this happen to me?"  
  
She felt hurt that he would just yell at her like that. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. Unfortunately, it happened to be the subject that had been occupying her thoughts for the past few days.  
  
"Maybe it's fate!" Her voice was shrill as she said it to him. It hit him like a slap in the face 'Fate? She thought it was fate?'  
  
"Fate that I look like a monster? Fate that when people see me and they turn the other way?"  
  
Oh god, what had she said? She hadn't meant it like that!  
  
He wanted to turn his back to her and walk away but it was something  
that his pride would not allow. So instead he just stood there  
looking at the petite red head in front of him. 'And you actually  
'actually what?' the voice in his head asked him).  
  
Lina took a step toward him and for some reason she thought that he would take a step back but no not Zel he had too much pride for someone to rule him like that.  
  
"Yes fate" she said, her voice softening. As she said it, she saw his eyes narrow at her.  
  
"So you always saw me that way to?" it was hurting him to say it, knowing that Lina would provide him with an answer but he wanted to know. He wanted to know what she really thought of him.  
  
"Is fate so cruel?" he asked barely above a whisper as he watched her take another step toward him.  
  
"Yes it is." she whispered it was the only thing she could say.  
  
He turned his back to her at that. It was all he needed to know yet he couldn't bring his feet to move.  
  
"If they can't look past that then they are fools and they don't deserve you."  
  
What was going on? Her conversation had taken a turn, was she trying to play him for the fool now?  
  
Reaching her hand out, she let it rest on his arm while resting her head against his back.  
  
"You're not a monster, Zel."  
  
"Don't, Lina. Don't say things you don't mean. I always thought that you were different." He said. But maybe that was the problem. I wanted you to be different, I wanted you to. I wanted you to make feel something.  
  
'Say it just say it now.' She closed her eyes pressing her cheek against him.  
  
"I love you Zel." She whispered, putting everything out there. If he told her, no she would at least know that she had tried. That she had told him how she felt. In the end it was all she could do. So why, right now, was her heart breaking?  
  
He heard her whisper 'I love you.' She loves me? He could feel her lips moving against his back as she said it.  
  
Turning he caught her in his arms. Her face was still pressed against his shirt. Reaching down with one hand, he tilted her face gently upward. He wanted to see those eyes; no he needed to see them. She looked at him, now his blue eyes looking down at her. It should have been hard to say. She had tried to say it before and there had always been doubt.  
  
But with Zel, she just said it and it felt natural. 'I love him!'  
  
Her heart sang.  
  
'Oh, can my ears be deceiving me? Can I be dreaming?'  
  
No.  
  
He could feel Lina in his arms. Looking down, he saw her deep crimson eyes staring up at him.  
  
"Then marry me, Lina, if you love me. Marry me." It had just come out of his mouth. He hadn't been really thinking about it. But now, he looked into her eyes, wanting an answer. Wanting her to say yes.  
  
"Oh Zel, if you can stand me, then marry me."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
With that, he leaned down taking her lips in his. Feeling her arms move up to wrap around his neck pulling him closer to her.  
  
'Can a kiss be so wonderful?'  
  
Moving his arms, he wrapped them gently around her slim waist.  
  
Oh, she felt so light. She felt like she could walk on air without the help of a ray wing.  
  
*********************************  
  
She had to find a way to make it up to them. She hadn't meant to be so cruel. She hadn't been thinking and then she just blown up at him. It wasn't his fault, she had always known somehow deep down. Zelgadiss was never hers to begin with. Yet she had wished he were, he was never hers to lay claim to. She had always tried to deny the way that Lina could make him smile the way that she could make him laugh. That was something that she had never been able to do for herself every now and then she could get him to smile or occasionally laugh once in a great while but it wasn't the same. Sighing, Amelia walked down the road. The first step to making up for what she had done was finding them and apologizing.  
  
**********************************  
  
They just stood there in the middle of the road, his arms wrapped around her protectively.  
  
"Are you sure that this is what you want Lina?"  
  
She knew why he was asking. He had self-doubt that she really meant it.  
  
"Do you have to ask Zel?" 'I'm getting married! I'm getting married to Zel!' The voice kept saying over and over again in her head. Each time it said those words; new feelings of giddiness overwhelmed her.  
  
**********************************  
  
She had to be close the owner of the inn said that two people fitting that description had headed in this direction earlier this morning.' Just because they started out in this direction doesn't mean that they can't have gone anywhere since the innkeeper had seen them. 'I refuse to lose hope.' Poor Lina, what she must be going through. What Xelloss must have done with the information that he had on her now. 'I am so sorry' she thought to herself.  
  
"Ah Filia Chan what are you doing walking around by your self. You know that could be dangerous."  
  
Xelloss hovered next to the blonde as she ignored him continuing to walk on the snowy path in front of them.  
  
"Ah Fi-chan, how can you be so mean?"  
  
"If you really wanted to help me you could tell me where Lina and Zel are." The irritated blonde said, wishing a certain said priest didn't have the ability to just how up whenever he wanted.  
  
"Oh they're close, trust me on this." In fact he had been on his way to check on them when he had stumbled across Filia. Filia stopped in mid stride, looking in front of her. There were two figures standing in the middle of the road up ahead.  
  
"What is.?"  
  
"Hum, very interesting." She heard Xelloss say, but turning to look at him, he was no longer at her side.  
  
What's going on? She turned her head back to what she thought was Lina and Zelgadiss but she could be wrong after all... No she hadn't been wrong. As she drew closer, it became more and more clear that she wasn't.  
  
'What was this?' Xelloss stood behind the tree his purple eyes open for once as they took in the scene before him.  
  
What did stone boy think he was doing holding his Lina-chan?  
  
But before he could do anything drastic, he saw Filia a few feet away from them. Why trouble him when he could find out everything that he wanted to know from right here?  
  
Zel could hear the footsteps approaching. At first it had sounded like someone in a hurry but now it was slow and deliberate almost as if they where laboring themselves so as not to be heard. "What is it?" Lina asked, feeling Zel pull away from her suddenly, putting himself between her and the road. It was only then that she realized that someone was standing there.  
  
Someone wearing a pink dress with long blonde hair.  
  
"Filia!!" She screamed. The rage that she had for the golden dragon telling a creation trickster priest a secret came back to her.  
  
'Looks like she didn't forget.' Filia thought as she saw a blur of red coming toward her but suddenly it was stopped. Zel stood there with an enraged Lina behind him.  
  
"Zel what are you doing?" she stopped forgetting her rage to look up at him as he stood there in-between them.  
  
"Oh Lina, I never meant to tell." Before the red head could say anything she felt strong arms go around her practically suffocating her.  
  
"That's just great Filia but I kinda can't breath here."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." She said, jumping back from Lina.  
  
Zel looked at his Lina. Was she going to say anything? Was she going to let it be known that she was engaged to a freak?  
  
'Today was not a day to be mad.' Looking up at Zel from behind Filia Lina stepped away from the Blonde who was babbling.  
  
".And I read in a book.oh I'm just so sorry Lina! I didn't know."  
  
Seeing the doubt in his eyes she took a step toward him.  
  
Filia watched Lina step toward Zel once again she wondered what was going on,  
  
Then again he couldn't blame her. It was one thing to say something like that when they were by themselves; it was something completely different to say something in front of people. It was ok to acknowledge to yourself that you liked a freak. It was something different to tell the world. As Lina pressed against his side he looked down at her.  
  
Could she really throw away what she had? But she was looking him with a smile.  
  
Without thinking he took her in his arms and kissed her again.  
  
Filia drew in a breath, stunned at what was happening right in front of her. When did this happen? Still it amazed her when they pulled apart Lina buried her face against Zelgadis's shirt, a red stain on both their cheeks.  
  
******************************************  
  
Well get down to it. His eyes narrowed as he fought the urge to rip them apart. Why the urge was there in the first place never seamed to bother him, only the thought of Zelgadiss holding his Lina did.  
  
Zel, seeing that Filia was looking at them, blushed even more. It was Lina who had finally gotten her face under control that turned to Filia.  
  
"Zel and I are getting married."  
  
"Really? When did this happen? What do you think you're doing? Now is not the time to be thinking about something like that, with all that's going on."  
  
Zel turned to look at Lina. All the color had drained from her face. It suddenly made him mad and somewhat afraid. Turning he looked at Filia with his eyes narrowed.  
  
What was wrong with Zel? Did he not know what was going on? He was looking at her like he could kill her. Slowly it came to her. To her, she was thinking that she was doing a good job by telling Lina that right now was not the time to think about getting married but to him. She was trying to give reasons that he wasn't good enough.  
  
The story of his life he had never thought that Filia had ever thought of him this way but obviously he was wrong. Sure he was good enough to hang around but he was still too much a monster to feel anything.  
  
"Zel, you know she doesn't mean it like that."  
  
The sound of her voice was soothing turning his head down he saw her looking up at him. Lina swore that she could have melted at the smile that he gave her. Rarely did she see him act in such a way.  
  
It must be true. Why would they lie about something like that?  
  
Besides, neither of them where the type to say such a thing with out meaning it.  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
Lina smiled somehow hearing that made her forget that she had been mad at Filia in the first place.  
  
'She's glowing.' The thought popped into Filia's head as she continued to look at Lina. Never before had she seen the sorceress look so happy.  
  
*********************************  
  
Returning to the palace, she frowned up at the large towers and waving banners.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?"  
  
She fell into even more distress as the two staffs where lowered in front of her blocking her passage into the palace itself. Had she let herself go so much that she was not even recognized in her home land of Sailoon? Though, looking down, she had to admit that she did appear to be rather disheveled.  
  
With a frown she pushed her way past them, feeling hands close around her upper arms, pulling her back. It was then that she did something that she had sworn that she would never do.  
  
"I am Amelia wil tessa Sailoon. Unhand me now or face the dire consequences." she had been about to say of justice but what she was doing was far from Justice. As she spoke the guards realized who she was. Never seeing their peace-loving princess quite like this before, they hurried back to their post.  
  
Watching the guard's retreating forms she burst into tears.  
  
*******************************  
  
Sylphiel sighed, having just finished tucking Val in, she walked down the hallway, opening the door to her and Gourry's room. Frowning he crossed the room and took her in his arms.  
  
"Gourry I.." Was all that she could get out before her voice failed her and she collapsed helplessly against her Husband.  
  
"I know. Sweetheart, I know." Was all that he could say to comfort her.  
  
Val could hear the muddled sound of crying in the next room and knew that it was coming from Sylphiel because where most people would have already seen it, as everything is all right, Sylphiel was a sensitive soul and for that he couldn't blame her. He couldn't find it in his heart to blame her.  
  
*******************************  
  
Prince Philonial looked at his daughter. It was hard to believe that the person sitting before him was actually his little Amelia.  
  
"I will smash him with the Hammer of Justice! He can't do this to you."  
  
Though, she felt grateful that her father would do this for her, she couldn't let him do it with a clear conscience.  
  
"No, daddy." Was all that she could manage to get out.  
  
Philonial, being a loving father, couldn't see why Amelia would jump so readily to defend Zelgadiss.  
  
"But he lead you on and that is something that I just can't stand."  
  
"But no, Daddy you don't understand! That's just it, he never lead me on."  
  
"What are you talking about? He clearly did."  
  
At that Amelia bowed her head looking at her hands that were lightly clasped in her lap.  
  
"No, when I think about it, he never led me on. It was just I making things up."  
  
"No, look how sad you are. He clearly lead you on or things would have never gone this far."  
  
"That's just it. I always knew he didn't feel that way about me but I just made a big deal about nothing." With that she felt tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"If that was the case then you wouldn't be as over wrought as you are now." Looking at his daughter's disheveled crying form he couldn't accept anything else. It had to be that man's fault.  
  
"No, you don't understand! I feel so bad. For all the bad things that I've done."  
  
"I can't imagine you doing anything wrong."  
  
"But I have Dad! First to Lina who has always been nice to me then to Mr. Zelgadiss," Her voice cracked and she had to finish the rest of the sentence chocked threw tears. "I called him a monster..."  
  
He was taken back he had to admit that he never would have thought his daughter capable of being mean to anyone.  
  
"It's completely understandable." Her Father rushed on to assure her but the way her body was trembling. Then, those eyes when they looked up at him.  
  
"No! You don't understand! It's far worse than that because when I think about it, I don't think that I ever loved Zel. I think that I felt sorry for him and I couldn't admit that to myself."  
  
*****************************  
  
Lina smiled, sitting in front of the mirror, combing her hair before she went to bed. She was going to marry Zel! Zelgadiss Graywards had actually asked her to marry him. Then he would be hers, all hers and she couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the fact.  
  
How could he have done that? How could he have done such a spur of the moment thing? That was not him. Zelgadiss Graywards did not go around asking people to marry him. Yet here he was, picking out a ring to give to Lina. To his Lina. She had said she loved him and though he wanted her with all his heart, he dreaded the fact that one day she would tire of this monster that she had agreed to marry.  
  
"I love you Zel." Her words rang in his ears and he felt his heart pick up. She had this power over him. She had never seen him as a monster. Even Amelia had when she first met him. To Lina he was always an equal and for that, she had laid claim to his heart.  
  
At the knock on the door, Lina sat up  
  
"Who is it?" She said, looking at the smooth wood though she knew whom it was. On the other side of the door, it could only be one person, no wait, on second thought, it could be Filia being nosy but that was highly unlikely seeing as Filia was smarter then to come and see her right now when she was still mad at her for telling Xelloss what she had promised never to tell anyone. Of all the people that she could of have told she had told him and because of it, Xelloss had made her life a living hell.  
  
******************************  
  
Val looked up from the book that he was reading, seeing Gourry and Sylphiel talking in hurried voices to him. 'You must take her, she is yours and no one must have her but you.' A voice said in the back of his mind. It was frightening because it was his voice but at the same time it wasn't his voice. It was older and darker.  
  
"Her?" he said out loud, almost as if asking himself a question. There was no reply. Rather instead, there was an image.  
  
The image of a woman. Not just any woman but the woman that he had seen in the room with Zelgadiss.  
  
Lina.  
  
That was her name wasn't it? With hair that consumed her in flame and eyes, eyes that he could remember but had never seen. But to the little boy, that was impossible. He could not remember something that he had never seen.  
  
Not now! Please not now! Lina wanted to say as pain ripped through her side causing her to double over in pain. 'Stand up!' A voice was telling her stand up.  
  
"Zel!!"  
  
It was a yell but there was urgency in her voice. Not waiting, he threw open the door to see Lina walking toward him. His eyes locked with hers before he saw her start to fall. Running forward, he took her in his arms, pulling her slim frame to his chest.  
  
"Lina, Lina." He was yelling her name over and over, sitting there, and rocking her.  
  
Filia ran from her room, stopping in Lina's doorway at the sight of her and Zelgadiss huddled on the floor. Lina's body was shaking and if it hadn't been for her convulsive movements Filia could have sworn she was dead by the pale parlor of her.  
  
"What a good diner you make Lina. I should hang around you more often." The trickster priest said referring to the pain that she had been feeding him. That wasn't why he had come and deep down he had known it. The surge of pain had been over whelming and though he usually marveled in others pain, this was different.  
  
It was different because it was Lina. Despite everything, he cared what happened to her because, for some reason, she cared about him too.  
  
When he had betrayed her during a battle, she had not gotten mad at him, as he had suspected. She would, but rather said that it was to be expected. That had changed him in that moment. He could remember feeling ashamed that he had done something so terrible to her. To Lina.  
  
To his Lina. No not his, Zelgadiss's Lina.  
  
"Cheating never prospers Lina." Not meaning to sound so cold but he couldn't stand the fact that he had to give her up.  
  
She could hear Xelloss's voice but all she could see was Zel and he comforted her. His worried face was floating above her giving her the strength that she lacked in herself. So she ignored him instead pulling herself closer to Zel for the closer she got the better it was that she felt.  
  
"Hold me closer Zel. Never let me go." Her voice clipped with pain.  
  
Filia stood watching them, tears in her eyes. Poor Lina, she had been through so much and she deserved happiness so why this? Why her? Looking up, she saw that Xelloss was about to say something. Quickly crossing the room she grabbed him by the ear.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you're going to leave them alone."  
  
At that, she grabbed his ear to pull him out of the room.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Filia?" Xelloss said, moving out her grasp, but Filia had anticipated it and captured him with her other hand dragging him out of the room, crossing the hall and entering her own room, the door slamming shut behind them.  
  
"What is the big idea Filia?"  
  
"Leave them alone."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Who cares what you say Filia?" Xelloss said, a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Well if not me, then do you care what Mace Sama has to say?"  
  
The smile on his face got even wider.  
  
"Now that, my dear, is an entirely different story."  
  
Filia couldn't help it. Though she usually liked to beat Xelloss, she let her hand drop.  
  
"Why her, Xelloss? Why did this have to happen to Lina? Why now?"  
  
"You can't cheat death Filia. It was Lina's time to die."  
  
"But she's been through so much. Too much. She has died before. She has cheated death before, so why now?" She could feel her eyes burning as she spoke. "I just don't understand."  
  
Xelloss could hear the confusion in her voice followed by a loud thump.  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw that she had let her mace fall to the floor, making a small crater at her feet. Shifting his eyes from the floor to her face, he saw that her hands where coving her eyes but it was obvious that she was crying. Without thinking, he closed the short distance between them and took her into his arms.  
  
The arms that were suddenly around her startled Filia, but she couldn't support herself any longer so she collapsed, depending on Xelloss to hold her.  
  
He had never seen Filia so weak before, but right now, she was actually leaning against him, depending on him to hold her up when usually she wouldn't even let him touch her.  
  
"It's not fair. Tell me what has to be done. There has to be a way to make everything better. A cure! Something! You must know." It was there in her voice.  
  
Desperation, she really did think that he would have an answer, a solution, and he didn't have the heart to tell her that there was nothing that he or anyone could do. So he held her body to him letting one of his hands lift to her face wiping away her tears with smooth strokes of his thumb.  
  
Lina closed her eyes welcoming the peaceful comfort of sleep. Zel's breathing was comforting and she snuggled closer to him. What he must think of her.  
  
The great Lina Inverse nothing more that a child. But she didn't care as long as it meant that she was able to be in Zel's arms she would act any way needed.  
  
Zel stood, leaving the floor with Lina still cradled in his arms. He moved towards the bed ready, to lay Lina down and pull up a chair so that he could watch her but her hands were clasped around him, not letting him loose from her iron grip. So with a small smile, he eased himself onto the bed while still holding her protectively to him.  
  
"Zel, I'm scared." Those words were actually coming from her mouth? But that was ok because this was Zel and she could tell him anything and not have to worry about it.  
  
"You don't have to be. I'm here for you and I'm never going to leave you."  
  
At that, she appeared to be satisfied and rested her cheek against him, her breathing becoming peaceful.  
  
"Yes. I'll always be here for you, I'll never let you go." Because the truth was, he didn't think that he could. She was his world and he would give anything for her, even his own life if it needed to be.  
  
That's all for now. Please review 


	8. Visiting

Hi Hi  
  
::Covers eyes:: I know I know it's been a long time and I am so so sorry. Thanks to Slayers Otaku-Girl this chapter is dedicated to you because sometimes I do needed to be reminded when I am neglecting things. U.u and you did it in such a nice way. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. People can beat me if they want to taking so long. So I will shut up now and get on with the story.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Darkness, nothingness, pain all these things swirled around her in an un ending vortex that she could not pull herself from. No matter what she did as soon as she thought that she was nearing the end she would be pulled back down into the blackness that had become her world. There was no escape there was only the pain. Had there ever been anything besides the pain?  
  
Zel looked at the red head who was trashing next to him. Reaching his hand out he placed it on her mid section trying his best to hold her down. Shifting his hands to her shoulders he shook her gently but still she didn't stop.  
  
"Lina!" he half yelled in desperation. His hands moving to the side of her pail face.  
  
'Lina' she could hear her name echoing through the darkness. Someone was calling to her. It filled the air around her and she slowly became aware of herself again. Her eyes started to flutter open and she saw worried cerulean eyes looking down at her. She tried to smile if even just for him, but the little movement hurt and she ended up with more of a grimace. Tears were coursing down her cheeks but despite her pride she couldn't get them to stop.  
  
She was thankful that only Zel was here to see her like this, but at the same time she was ashamed that he had to see her like this.  
  
"Don't you dare look at me like Zel!" she couldn't help it when she didn't know what to do it was always good to cover it up with anger. Though to her disappointment he didn't seam to be put off by her little outburst.  
  
Zel didn't know what to say so he just looked at her.  
  
Under his steady gaze she felt her anger crumbling. She tried to hold on it to pull it to her but it slipped away leaving only the dull ach that clung to her body. 'Was it really living this pain?' at one time she thought pain meant that she was alive. Maybe it was something different entirely and for once she longed for something. She longed for release.  
  
Zel hated what he saw in her eyes he watched the fire die, leaving only grief in its wake. His heart wrenched to see her like this.  
  
"I wish I had died." her word trialed out in whisper but she knew that Zel had heard them. The look in his eyes told her everything.  
  
'I wish I had died' the words ran through him. Was this really his Lina talking? It didn't sound like anything that she would say but the glint in her crimson eyes told him that she meant it. Anger welled up in him, never before had he felt like this. It was consuming him how could she say something like that. He felt the urge to slap her. To shake some sense into her.  
  
"Don't you dare Lina. I don't want to hear it ." Pausing long enough to sweep her into his arms he looked down at the cascade of rest hair resting against him. "I let you go once. I couldn't follow you. This time I will, I swear to you if you go I will follow you."  
  
She needed to hear that she needed to hear that she was worth something, that she was living for something. At the same time it hurt to know that she was putting Zel through this. The person that she loved more than anything, she was dragging him into the depths with her. He didn't disserve this.  
  
"I'll be strong just for you."  
  
"Don't be strong just for me Lina that's not like you. Be strong for yourself."  
  
Hearing that she could say nothing only pull herself closer to the man next to her.  
  
__________-  
  
Filia looked up at Xelloss with tears in her eyes why did this have to be happening? They had been through so much. They had worked so hard, Lina had worked so hard and for what? To be repaid by this?  
  
Xelloss could feel her pain as it reverberated through the room. It was delicious, yes he would admit that. But he was not enjoying it. Instead he pulled her closer to him. Stroking her hair, he was thankful that she wasn't wearing that stupid hat. His gloved fingers ran through her hair. He wondered what it would feel like if he were to take off the gloves. Shaking the thought from his mid he listened to the sounds of her crying.  
  
Filia who was always looked so together who solved everything with the swing of her mace  
  
"No one is allowed to wonder from the course that fate has prepared for them with out paying the price of it."  
  
Filia could hear in the sound of his voice reverberating threw his chest. It was enough to make her cringe. 'Fate' was everything so cruel?  
  
_________-  
  
"I need to go and see someone." Lina said finally finding her voice.  
  
"If that is what you want then as soon as your better we can leave." Zel said with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips  
  
"We need to leave now, As soon as possible." Urgency had slipped into her voice. She was surprised to hear it, because had never thought of what she was about to do as something that she would want to do. "I must see my sister."  
  
Her sister? That came as a shock to him. Lina actually wanted to see her sister? From what he had gathered he thought that Lina was deathly afraid of her older Sister.  
  
"If that is what you want, then why don't you rest a little longer?"  
  
"Because I don't want to. You will not treat me like I'm a child Zel I will not stand for it." She felt some of her old spunk seep back into her and she shot him a devilish smile.  
  
"Very well, do you want me to tell Filia that we're going?"  
  
"No, but she'll find out and follow soon enough. So I guess that you might as well tell her." Though she regretted that telling Filia also meant that Xelloss would know what she was doing.  
  
"You sure that you don't want to wait till morning?" Zel asked searching her features he already knew her answer. "I'll leave while you change." Standing up he exited the room. A few minutes later he heard the door open behind him.  
  
_________-  
  
Amelia knocked on the door she knew that it was late but this was the only place that she could think of to come. After a few minutes she heard foot steps from inside the house. Looking down at herself she thought maybe she should have taken the time to do something about her appearance but at the time she hadn't been thinking of it.  
  
The door opened and it was Gourry standing there a blank expression on his face like he didn't know who she was. Putting a smile on her face she looked up at the blonde swords man.  
  
"Hello Mr. Gourry."  
  
"Amelia?" He said not believing that disheveled person that was standing at his door was the princess that he knew.  
  
"Yes Mr. Gourry it's me." She said feeling both embarrass and annoyed that the man didn't remember her.  
  
"Gourry dear, Who is it?" Sylphiel called from within the house. A few seconds later she came into view and there was an intake of breath as she realized who it was that was standing there.  
  
"Why don't you come inside Amelia." Sylphiel said placing her hand on Gourry's shoulder and guiding him out of the way.  
  
"I would like that very much. If it's not a problem with you that is?" She said waiting for the other woman to nod before she procceded into the house.  
  
"No you're no bother." The woman said turning to look at her husband for conformation.  
  
Gourry seeing that Sylphiel was waiting for him to do something he nodded before turning his attention back to the petite princess that looked so different from herself.  
  
"Would you like to take a bath? I could go and heat the water for you. You look like you've had a long journey."  
  
Amelia frowned a little at the last words ' why doesn't she just tell me that I look awful?' she thought , but the sound of a warm bath did sound good so she only nodded.  
  
____________-  
  
She sat there they had fixed up a cot for her to spend the night on since Val had taken their guest room. She watched Sylphiel walk around and get everything ready then she watched as she kissed her husband goodnight and told him that she would be there shortly.  
  
Sylphiel approached the princess with a forced smile on her face. It alarmed her when the younger girl looked up at her with almost the same expression one that was wrapped with guilt.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
Amelia wanted to say that she had been great. That by going home she had cleared everything up, the truth was that it hadn't. She felt just as lost today as she had that day that she had picked herself up off the floor.  
  
"I wish that I could tell you that I felt great but it would be a lie. You?"  
  
"I wish that I could tell you that I felt great but it would be a lie." She said using the other girls words because she didn't have any better ones to describe how she felt.  
  
"I mean I did bad things. I was selfish and I hurt Miss. Lina. I hurt Mr. Zelgadiss and he things that I said." She wanted to cry right there. She knew that she could tell her anything that she could pour her heart out to Sylphiel and the woman would understand.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"That's why I'm here I need to find them. I have to set things strait once and for all. I have to tell them how sorry I am. Even if I'm not forgiven I won't be able to go on till I admit it to them."  
  
Sylphiel nodded in understanding as she listened to the girl. She wanted to say something but she didn't. Gourry was always there when she need a shoulder to cry on, when she needed someone to talk to, but Amelia was alone.  
  
"You know I had myself convinced that I loved him. I really did but now that I think of it I don't know. I think maybe that I pitied him. You know I called him a monster." She said looking down at her hands that were resting in her lap.  
  
Sylphiel was surprised at this. She had never thought that Amelia would say something like that to Zelgadiss even in a moment of anger she had never thought that the little girl would tell him something like that. Then again she had never thought that she would ever get mad at someone the way that she had gotten mad at Lina that day.  
  
"But you know it not true. I know now that I'm the monster."  
  
At those words Sylphiel wrapped her arms around her. "So am I. So am I." She had started crying again without even noticing it. She was sorry though because Amelia responded by starting to cry herself.  
  
"That's why I came here would you happen to know where they are?"  
  
"No I don't but I know that Filia went to look for them too. That's why Val's staying here."  
  
"Oh then I guess that I should be on my way."  
  
"No stay. At least for the night you've run yourself ragged and you need to get some rest."  
  
She was tired. She had to admit that but she didn't want to take the time. She had no time the weight of her words were pressing down on her.  
  
"Please for me it would make me feel better to know that you got some sleep."  
  
"Ok." She could do that she would sleep a little before she left. Watching the other woman walk into the other room she planned on being gone before she awoke in the morning.  
  
Sylphiel lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling her husbands light snores the only noise in the room. Then she heard it the sound of the front door opening and closing and she knew that Amelia had left.  
  
_________-  
  
"They left." Xelloss said to no one in particular but Filia being there assumed that he was talking to her.  
  
"What do you mean that they left we just got here not too long ago. We were going to stay the night." Filia looked up at the man in front of her what was he talking about? They left. Walking out of the room she crossed the hall to knock on Lina's door. Standing there she waited someone to say something. Her heart was sinking Xelloss had been right. When he had said it she had known that he was telling her the truth but part of her didn't want to believe it. She wanted to think that if they were leaving that they would have told them, at least her if not Xelloss.  
  
"Come on Fi Chan. We'll leave in the morning."  
  
"Why did they leave without telling us?" she asked confused.  
  
"Because Lina Chan hates to be babied more then anything." Xelloss said only to have Filia turn on him with her eyes blazing.  
  
"I don't understand. She lets Zelgadiss treat her like a child."  
  
"She does not. He doesn't treat her like a child he comforts her. When you look at Lina she can see the pity in your eyes. When she looks at Stoneboy he looks right back at her. He doesn't feel pity for her because none of that matters to him. The only thin that matters to him is her, that he gets to be with her."  
  
Filia was taken back with what he had said. Had she woken up in an alternative universe where Xelloss was kind and looked for the inner meaning of things? Looking up at him he even looked different. Then she realized what it was, his eyes were open and he wasn't smiling. Everything changed like he had noticed that she was looking at him and his old smile slipped on his face.  
  
Xellos looked down at the golden dragon that stood in front of him. She had seen him the expression on hi face. A real expression, not the smile that he always hid behind. For some reason it surprised him. It hadn't bothered him that she had seen him like this. He wanted someone to see him like this.  
  
"Yes you're right we should leave in the morning. It's not that long of a wait anyway." Filia said looked at him, wondering if she had really seen him looking serious or if it had just been her mind playing tricks on her.  
  
_________-  
  
Lina walked quietly next to Zel, looking at him out of the corner of her eye she smiled a little. Despite all the bad things that had been happening when she looked at him she knew that everything was going to be alright. Well no that wasn't true she didn't know that everything would be alright but he made her feel like everything would.  
  
"What's your sister like?" He asked not knowing much about Lina's older sister.  
  
"She's, how can I put this. She's scary."  
  
"Even to you?" He had seen Lina's reaction over her sister once before but he still found it hard to believe that Lina would be afraid of her older sibling.  
  
"Especially to me. If she had been your older sister you would be afraid of her too. The things that she put me through. I guess when you think of it she was just trying to protect me. I have a built up tolerance to over eighty kinds of poison because of her."  
  
"That's a good thing isn't it? I mean that she cared enough for you to go through all that trouble."  
  
"Do you know how you build up a resistance to poison? I spent a lot of time puking my guts out because of her love. I mean I guess that my sister is the personification of the phrase tough love."  
  
Zel looked at her so that was why she hated her sister. It sounded like her sister had done a lot of terrible things to her but in truth all those things had made Lina into who she was now. Not that it didn't disturb him that the woman had fed her poison.  
  
"I haven't been home in so long. I almost can't remember what it looks like. Do you remember what your home looks like?"  
  
"You've been there I grew up in that castle with Rezo." He said looking away from her.  
  
Lina saw that he had looked away from her when he mentioned this almost like he was ashamed of the fact. Stopping she reached out pulling on the back of Zel's shirt before throwing her arms around him.  
  
"You should never be ashamed of who you are Zel."  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. He wondered when she was going to get tired of telling him things like that. The truth was though he needed to hear them. He needed to hear them from her.  
  
"I'm not it's just the last time you met a member of my family involved a fight."  
  
"Zel the last time I talked to my family it involved a fight so there's no big deal." She felt him laugh it started low in his chest as almost a rumble.  
  
___________-  
  
Luna looked up as she walked through the room with a tray in her hand. People with magic had just entered, she could feel it. Her eyes surveyed the busy room till they landed on the source. 'Lina?' what was she doing here. Voluntarily even. The last time Lina had came home it had involved a strenuous four month search on her part. So it struck her kind of odd to see her here now. She watched as her sister and the hooded man walked through the crowed room and slid into a booth. She also noticed that they had side into the same side of the booth she found that rather strange.  
  
They weren't seated in her section so she watched as another waitress approached them to take their order. Her sister had took her time pointing to different things on the menu, but the man with her must have known what he wanted because almost as soon as Lina was done the waitress had left. Standing there she watched them a few more seconds.  
  
She liked watching her sister when the smaller girl didn't know that she was being watched. She was so full of life. In some ways she wished that she could be more like her younger sister. Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that there was still forty-five minutes left of her shift. With a sigh she continued on with her work. She knew the moment that her sister saw her and frowned so much for being able to watch her for a while now.  
  
Lina looked up just in time to watch her sister walk out of the back room. Her body stiffened at the sight of her. She hadn't been able to help herself it was just a natural reaction when she saw her sister.  
  
___________-  
  
Zel looked at the woman in the pink waitress outfit that was standing in front of them it was hard to believe that this was Lina's sister they look nothing alike. The woman had a cold and aloof demeanor. So much different then how she had been at the restaurant he thought to himself.  
  
Lina's house wasn't how he had expected it to look either, it was a mansion. Lina had run away from this? He followed the two women into the house his eyes taking in the inside of the house observing that it was just as impressive as the outside.  
  
"I would love to have a word with you dear sister but you look like you're about to fall over. So why do you go and take a bath before you go to sleep I'll see to your friend here."  
  
Lina looked in shock at her Sister, looking for some sign that she was pulling her leg. But there was a sincere expression on her face. Ok so maybe she's not as bad as I remember her being. Shrugging she looked up at Zel. He nodded and she smiled rising up on her tip toes, brushing her lips gently against his before turning to leave for her bath.  
  
Zel watched her leave with a slight smile on his face ' how did the I get so lucky' he thought as the petite red head turned the corner.  
  
"You're not good enough for my Sister."  
  
That's all for now I would love some reviews ^.^ 


End file.
